


Naughty Nini

by LarCon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Spanking, TopSoo, bottomjongin, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarCon/pseuds/LarCon
Summary: An ongoing chronicle of the lives of Kyungsoo and little Jongin. Some may be smutty, some fluffy, some smuffy! Just really depends on my mood when writing~ Not sure if there is really going to be a theme to it or not, but if I get enough requests for something, I might consider it :)*LET ME BE CLEAR*Jongin is absolutely of legal and consenting age. This is a relationship where both are full adults and are aware of their actions.CROSS POSTED ON AFF





	1. I’m Not Sleepy!

"But, Daddy...I don't wanna go to bed!" Jongin whines as he desperately tries to wriggle his hands out of Kyungsoo's vice-like grip.

Soo has been trying to convince his little boy to go to bed for the past 45 minutes and now he's had enough. Jongin is going to bed right now. Whether he likes it or not. Kyungsoo feigns deafness as he keeps dragging Jongin down the hall toward his bedroom, having to tug a little harder every few steps because Jongin has found something new to clutch onto. Kyungsoo suddenly whips around and glares at Jongin as he stomps his feet for the umpteenth time on their short journey down the hallway. Soo is not having it.

"Jongin I am telling you right now that if you don't stop this ridiculous fit IMMEDIATELY you WILL be punished, and _not in a way you will like."_

 Jongin jerks his arm away and crosses it with the other across his chest as he stares down at the floor and pouts. Kyungsoo is so frustrated with him tonight that he could easily just lock him in his room and leave him there until morning. Jongin has been an absolute terror today. 

It all started when Soo woke up to his precious baby boy coloring on the table instead of in his coloring book. This resulted in his daddy scrubbing crayon off of the table for about a half hour before he finally gave up. How does one even grind crayon into a table?! Kyungsoo's eyes went wide when he followed Jongin who went straight from the table over to the kitchen where it  _seems like_ Jongin tried to make his own breakfast. From the looks of the kitchen, he tried to make a bomb. Although, Jongin insists it was only eggs. Yeah right. When Soo was FINALLY done cleaning up both messes Jongin had made, it was 11:30 and he still hadn't had his coffee! And now, after trying to keep a very close eye on the little boy all day, he was having to drag him across the carpet to get him down the hall. 

"KIM JONGIN! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS IN THAT BEDROOM RIGHT NOW I AM TAKING EVERY STUFFIE YOU OWN AND BURNING THEM!!"

Jongin's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. Anything but his stuffies! He feels the sting of tears as he imagines the horror and quickly flees to the bedroom, an exhausted and frustrated Daddy close behind him. Kyungsoo runs his hands through his hair in frustration. All he wants is for Jongin to go to bed! Kyungsoo walks into the bedroom, expecting to see Jongin picking out jammies for his daddy to change him into, but instead is met with two feet sticking out from the bottom of his bed.

"Baby...", Kyungsoo says softly, trying to lure him out a bit.

He's tired of wrestling with an overly sleepy little. Jongin pokes his head out the other side when he hears the softer tone of his daddy's voice.

"Little one..."

Jongin freezes...that term always triggers him to fall deeper into littlespace and his daddy knows it. Kyungsoo grabs a diaper from the drawer and puts it on the bed as he leans down to eventually just drag the little out. Normally during the day, Jongin didn't need diapers. He was little but big enough to go potty on his own. But nighttime was still a bit rough. Kyungsoo had learned to put one on the boy no matter what when he was in littlespace. Kyungsoo makes eye contact with a very pouty Jongin and smirks before coming up again and grabbing his ankles, effectively pulling him from under the bed.

"Now listen here, little one. You are going to bed. You are going to put on your diaper, get into your jammies, and go to sleep. Understand?"

Jongin feels himself become compliant and fights it off. His daddy slowly starts undressing him to get Jongin ready for bed when all of a sudden Kyungsoo is attacked by a fluffy mass. Jongin has hit him with his stuffie. Soo's eyes go icy as he growls lowly. Jongin is in for it. He warned him and now he's gone too far. Kyungsoo rips Jongin's pants the rest of the way down and lays him across his lap, pushing his head down as Jongin starts screaming. He knows he crossed the line and now Daddy is mad at him. Jongin starts squirming, hoping to get away, but with no luck. Soo's got an iron grip on his waist and is already winding up for the first of many spankings. He brings his hand down with a loud SMACK on Jongin's tight sunkissed ass and Jongin shrieks at the instant pain.

"DADDY!!! No!!! Please don't!" 

Kyungsoo marvels at the red mark now adorning his baby boy's perky little ass. He brings his hand up again and leaves an identical mark on the other cheek. Jongin has shoved his fist into his mouth to try and stifle the screams he's creating as his daddy continues to mark his pretty behind. He feels tears fall down his cheeks as Kyungsoo repeats the action, leaving a glowing red mark every time. After the 10th one, Soo stops and takes a deep breath, sighing. He knows he should've been a little easier on Jongin, but he's got to learn. Kyungsoo brings Jongin up and holds him while he sniffles into his shoulder. His daddy puts his hand on his chin and brings his face up to look at him.

"Daddy, Nini is so sorry! I'll go to bed and be so good, Daddy!"

Kyungsoo just nods his head and lays his little boy down to put his diaper on.

"Little one, would you like your paci tonight?"

Jongin makes grabby motions as he nods his head slightly, a sign to his daddy that he is feeling much smaller than he was before. Soo grabs the paci and pops it into his mouth before dressing him in his onesie for bed. He lays Jongin down and cuddles up next to him, placing one hand in his soft dark hair and closes his eyes. Finally...silence. 


	2. I Don’t Wanna Be Big!

Jongin yawned and stretched out his long limbs as he rolled over to look at the clock by the bed. 9:30 on a Saturday morning. That means that Daddy is home! Jongin smiles around his paci and goes to get up. Then he feels it. His diaper is  _completely full_. Like, if he even dribbled more into it, it would leak down his thighs. Jongin grimaces at the feeling and sets out to find Daddy to change him. Now, Jongin is perfectly capable of changing himself. His daddy knew this and therefore told him last night that he is NO LONGER changing Jongin's diapers for him (unless Jongin slips farther into littlespace, which renders him infantile and helpless. It doesn't happen often, so Kyungsoo was betting on no more diapers.) Jongin is able to snap himself out of littlespace when he really wants to or when he needs to be big. Like, when Kyungsoo is away for business and isn't around to take care of him, and when Daddy brings clients to the house. Kyungsoo knows that Jongin is just being a brat about it. He loves being little and will fight to the death, if need be, to stay that way. That's why Jongin needs to find his daddy ASAP. He remembers his daddy saying that...but he determines that since he's little, he can't do it himself. He swings his legs over the bed and hisses a bit as his feet touch the cold wood floor beneath. He grabs his stuffy and waddles over to the door. He notices a fullness in his bladder. Even though he wet during the night, he still is very full and desperately needs to go potty. But he knows that his diaper is currently too soaked to hold even one drop more. He grabs the handle and pushes it slightly, opening it just enough to get his head out. He looks down the hall and decides that Daddy is not there. Jongin then pushes the door open more and steps out into the hall and starts toddling to the office. He knows his daddy HAS to be in there. Kyungsoo has weekends off, but he has a very big, important job and sometimes has to talk to clients on off-days. The door is closed so Jongin presses his ear to it, trying to listen to the goings-on on the other side. All he hears is typing, so he figures its OK to come in. He pushes the door open ever so slightly, the carpet beneath making a  **shhhhh**  sound from the door rubbing on it. Jongin feels his lips form a smile around his paci as he sees his daddy sitting at the desk, typing away. Soo still hasn't noticed him and is looking very intently at the screen. Jongin waddles a little farther into the room and Kyungsoo looks up, smiling sweetly at his baby boy. Jongin moves closer and goes to sit on his daddy's lap but then feels the squishiness of his too full diaper and opts to stand next to Daddy, instead. Kyungsoo notices his shift in behavior and narrows his eyes a bit before speaking. 

"Little one...why don't you come over here with Daddy, hmmm?"

Jongin casts his gaze down to the floor and mumbles something incoherent. Kyungsoo looks his little boy over to see if there is an issue and then he notices his swollen, full, probably uncomfortable diaper. Kyungsoo now knows why his little boy came looking for him and he isn't having it. He knows that Jongin is perfectly capable of changing himself after the little succeeding about 4 times prior to this incident. Jongin was just being a brat and expected Kyungsoo to drop everything just to keep from being big when he doesn't want to be.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and tells his baby,"Now, little one...I can't understand what you are trying to tell me if you mumble. Talk loud for Daddy."

Jongin takes a small step back and takes a deep breath before uttering his next sentence. He knows Daddy's not going to be happy.

"M-my diaper is r-r-really really f-full and Nini needs D-Daddy to change him...."

Kyungsoo sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before responding to Jongin.

"Jongin, Daddy already told you that he is NOT changing your diapers anymore. You can be big for long enough to change yourself. It only takes 2 minutes to take one off, wipe yourself up and put a new one back on. I'm. Not. Doing. It. Go change yourself. Now."

He stands up and puts his hands on Jongin's shoulders, manually turning him back toward the door so he can leave and change himself.

Jongin whines and quietly mutters "But....but Daddy...I have to pee..."

Kyungsoo looks at him and crosses his arms. "You're wearing a diaper. Go ahead and pee, Jongin."

Jongin shakes his head frantically "I can't, Daddy..."

Soo looks at him, narrowing his eyes once more because he's getting really tired of this already.

"Just exactly why can't you, Jongin?" 

 _Daddy must be frustrated with me...he keeps using my name._ Kyungsoo only used Jongin's name when he needed him to be big, or when he was in trouble, so Jongin knows he's in for trouble. Yet, he doesn't seem to care.

Jongin says, very small "Because my d-diaper is too f-full Daddy...I'll leak..."

That's when Kyungsoo loses it. He's tired of Jongin disrupting him because he simply can't be bothered with being big for 2 damn minutes. He grabs Jongin's arm and starts leading him toward the door but Jongin isn't having any of that. Daddy is changing him, and that's the only option in his mind. He doesn't want to be big and Daddy sure as hell isn't going to make him be big! Jongin jerks his arm away and stomps his feet before looking at his daddy and VERY audibly saying "No!"

_Did Jongin just tell me "NO?"_

Kyungsoo can feel his face turning red and he swears there is steam coming from his ears. He does not handle temper tantrums well. This is not going to end well for Jongin, and it's only just started. Kyungsoo grabs back onto Jongin's arm and yanks him into the hallway with every intention of dragging him to the bathroom so he can change his own diaper, like the big boy he is. Jongin, however, has other plans.

"DADDY NO!!! I don't wanna be big! Don't make me, Daddy! NOOOO!!!"

Kyungsoo doesn't know if he wants to kill him or...well, no wait. He just wants to kill him.

He whips his head around and jerks Jongin closer to him and glares at him as he growls lowly. "If I have to be the one to change that soaking wet diaper, you are not going to like the outcome little one..."

Jongin's eyes widen as he looks at his daddy's eyes. Soo is scary when he's mad and Jongin has him wayyy beyond mad right now. He can handle a bratty little. He cannot handle a bratty little throwing a temper tantrum over something so damn stupid. Jongin is shaking a bit by the time they make it to the bathroom.

Kyungsoo has had enough and flings him into the room and tells him again, "Jongin, I am telling you ONE LAST TIME. If I have to come change this diaper you  _will regret it._  You can be big for 2 DAMN MINUTES!!!"

Jongin has now gone from scared to angry. Daddy is NOT going to tell him when he's allowed to be little! If you ask Jongin his motto is LITTLE FOR LIFE! He stands up and charges at his daddy, but Kyungsoo catches him before he can do any kind of damage. Soo wraps his arms around Jongin's waist, right under his tummy and holds him tight. He's got him turned around so that they are looking at each other in the mirror. Rage filled eyes and wild hair from flinging and being flung by each other. This has turned into a giant fight over something so tiny. Honestly, Kyungsoo could have just changed the diaper and this would all be over with. But then, Jongin wouldn't learn his lesson. This had to happen, in Soo's eyes. Suddenly Jongin looks up in panic and starts desperately trying to get away.

"DADDY!!! Daddy letgoletgoletgoletgo!! Oh no!"

That's when Kyungsoo notices the small stream running down his baby boy's leg. Jongin starts sniffling in embarrassment as he continues to fill his overflowing diaper. Kyungsoo see's the effect this has on Jongin and decides to push down a little harder on Jongin's tummy. Jongin's eyes bulge from his head when he realizes what his daddy is doing. He tries desperately to get Kyungsoo's arms off of him but to no avail. Kyungsoo pushes hard one more time and Jongin whimpers as he feels relief and shame at the action taking place. He should've just been big for 2 minutes and then this wouldn't have happened. He stills and looks down at the (now wet) floor and whimpers again. Kyungsoo senses him giving up and lets him go before stepping back and looking at the carnage left in the bathroom. A wet floor, a very disshelved little still in a leaking diaper, and Soo still fuming mad.

He looks at the little and tells him very sternly "Take your diaper off. NOW JONGIN."

Now he knows he's in trouble. He snaps himself out of littlespace and looks at Kyungsoo in the mirror. Soo notices he's out of littlespace and glares at him. 

"Soo....I'm really.."

"SHUT UP JONGIN"

Kyungsoo is still furious with Jongin. Jongin takes note and reaches down to undo the tabs on his diaper. He undoes them both and lets it fall to the floor before looking up at Soo, who is still trying to calm himself down from the whole ordeal. Jongin steps out of the diaper and goes to grab some wipes and a fresh one when he feels Kyungsoo bend him over. His hands are on the side of the tub holding himself up as Kyungsoo has his hand on his back, keeping him down.

"Jongin I need to know something before I can decide how to punish you. How do you feel right now?"

Jongin knows what kind of question that is. Kyungsoo wants to know if he's dealing with Jongin or Nini.

"I feel big right now, Soo..." he answers back quietly.

Kyungsoo nods his head and takes the wipes from Jongin. He wipes down his ass and then tells Jongin to turn around. Jongin blushes. None of this is necessary right now, seeing as he feels his age (22) right now, but he listens to Soo anyway, turning around to face him. Kyungsoo then proceeds to wipe down Jongin's chocolate thighs and very gently wipes his tight little balls before wiping down his little pink cock. Jongin feels his face getting hotter the more Kyungsoo cleans him up. He knows Soo is still mad, but he can't let him walk around smelling like pee. Kyungsoo then reaches over to a very specific drawer and Jongin's eyes go wide as his heart picks up pace and he starts to panic.

"Soo...please no...," he whines.

Kyungsoo just shoots him a look and opens the drawer anyway. He picks up a cockring and bends down to put it on. Jongin knows better than to struggle so he just whimpers as Kyungsoo rolls it onto the base of his cock and stands up. Soo looks at him and points to the bed and Jongin complies, trudging over. He assumes the position, on his knees, chest on the bed, knees apart. His pink cock and smooth little balls are dangling delicately between his legs as Kyungsoo comes up behind him. Kyungsoo gently grabs Jongin's cock and pumps it a few times to get him going. In no time Jongin is pretty hard and already moaning. Soo steps back and admires his baby's sunkissed cheeks. And nestled right between them is a pretty, pink,  _twitching_  little treat. He grabs onto Jongin's ass and slaps both cheeks hard at the same time, earning a cry from Jongin. He then grabs his ass and spreads it as wide as he physically can before licking Jongin's little hole. Jongin freezes. He thought he was being punished? How is his Da...Kyungsoo eating him out a punishment? Kyungsoo starts to delve into Jongin's needy little hole. Pushing his tongue in as he spreads his sweet cheeks even further, earning a moan from Jongin. He smirks to himself when he notices how hard his little boy is getting. He licks down to Jongin's balls and runs his tongue over them slowly, but firmly. He starts gently sucking on one before tonguing at them again, teasing the hell out of his baby boy. After what he did this morning, he'll be lucky if he cums in the next month. Jongin mewls as he feels his daddy's tongue on his tight sensitive little balls. Daddy sucks one all the way in his mouth before running his tongue all over it and then popping it out again, just to see Jongin's little cock twitch and drip a bead of pre-cum onto the cover. Jongin is painfully hard by this time.

"Daddy...Soo...please let me cum?? Can you please take the ring off? It's so tight..." he says in between moans from the pleasure he's getting from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo darkly chuckles as he pops one of his little's balls out of his mouth. "You think I'm just going to let you cum after that fit you threw, Jongin?"

Jongin hangs his head and moans as Kyungsoo starts slowly stroking his poor dripping cock.

"Soo....please-unnnggggghhhh! Soo, please let me cum! I'm getting so close!"

Kyungsoo full-on laughs this time as he hears Jongin's pleas to cum. He starts jerking his little's cock a bit faster now, seeing his balls tighten up a little more and hearing him panting.

"SOO! Please...pleasepleaseplease take this off of me! I'm gonna explode!"

Kyungsoo smirks as Jongin's back arches and absolutely sinful moans spill out of Jongin's mouth as he has a dry orgasm. Kyungsoo doesn't take his hands off of Jongin's cock, knowing full well that he's going to be sensitive as hell after that. Jongin starts shaking a bit from the sensitivity as Kyungsoo keeps stroking him. He just wants to cum so bad! His Daddy is doing so many wonderful things to him right now and he just can't stand it!

"Daddy, I promise I'll be good and I'll be big when you need me to! Please let me cum!" Jongin is close to groveling by this point.

Kyungsoo made his point perfectly clear now. Jongin has beautiful tear stains running down his cheeks as Soo starts rolling the cockring off of his baby's poor little cock. Jongin sighs when its gone but tenses back up when he feels his daddy's very skilled mouth wrapped around it. He already knows he's not going to last long. Kyungsoo has positioned himself behind Jongin, cock pulled back between his legs as he's still on his knees, and Kyungsoo is sucking him for all he's worth. He wants Jongin to cum as hard as possible. He keeps sucking while he massages his balls just a bit and then he hears Jongin gasp and knows he's right there. Kyungsoo sucks Jongin's cock as far as he can into his warm wet mouth and goes to town. Jongin stills and drops his head to the pillow as he lets out the most downright sinful moan you ever heard in your life.

"FUCK! Soo omg....Soo I'm cu-ahhHHHHHHH!!!! SOO STOP!!"

Kyungsoo still had Jongin's cock in his mouth as Jongin is cumming, still sensitive from the dry orgasm earlier, even more sensitive now. Kyungsoo laughs a bit and pulls off, patting Jongin's ass a bit as he pulls away and grabs the long-forgotten diaper and some pajamas. Jongin may not have been little when he was cumming, but he often falls back into headspace after being fucked. Just as suspected, Jongin sees his daddy coming back into the room and does grabby motions with his hands. Kyungsoo picks him up and lays him down further up the bed, putting his diaper on him. He makes sure that little Nini is all nice and snug in the diaper before dressing the little.

"Daddy...I'm sorry for today...I won't be like that anymore. I pweomise." 

"Ok, Nini. Time to go to sleep now, little one..."

* * *

**_Sorry if this is terrible. I was having trouble getting my thoughts down into story-form :-/_ **

**_I hope you enjoyed! If you liked it (or hated it) please leave some feedback! I want to get better at writing for you guys!_ **

**_-Lis_ **


	3. Daddy, Hold Me

**_Hello my lovelies~_ **

**This chapter is just FLUFF. I was in the mood and thought maybe some of you guys might**

**_like a bit of a change :)_ **

* * *

Kyungsoo was sitting silently at his laptop in the office when he heard a slight stirring from the bedroom.

_Jongin must be awake..._

Soo anticipates a very sleepy little Nini to push open his door any second now as he keeps typing away, trying desperately to finish his end-of-week report for work. It was Friday and he had chosen to work from home instead of going in to the office. He has been feeling rather guilty about leaving Jongin alone so much lately and figured this would, at least, make the boy smile. About 10 minutes go by, and still no sign of Jongin. Kyungsoo suddenly hears rustling in the kitchen and brings his head up. It was odd for Jongin not to come in and say hello when he knew that Daddy was home. Kyungsoo hits "send" and pushes out his chair. He slowly walks down the hall and turns into the kitchen to find Jongin in pajamas, not a diaper, and getting his cereal down from the cabinet by himself. 

"....Baby?...." 

"mmm-mmm" Jongin shakes his head as he shoves a spoon full of cereal in his mouth.

_Ahhhh...._

_"_ Jongin?..."

"Yep. Morning, Soo."

Kyungsoo walks over to Jongin and puts his arms around his neck and kisses the top of his head. It's not often that he gets big Jongin and he's a little glad to see him. Not that he loves little Jongin any more or less than big Jongin, but there's something nice about talking to an adult sometimes. Soo sits down next to Jongin at the kitchen table and places his hand on Jongin's thigh before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

 "Good morning, Jongin~" Kyungsoo smiles and starts gently rubbing circles on Jongin's thigh.

Jongin nods gently before swallowing.

"Morning, Soo," Jongin smiles at his boyfriend and shovels more cereal into his mouth.

He gets up to put his bowl in the sink and walks over to the living room to watch some TV.

"Kyungsoo! Come in here and watch some TV with me!"

Soo smiles. He missed having days like this. They're really nice every once in a while. To see Jongin happy while being big is truly heartening. Jongin much rather prefers being little, so its a rarity for big days to happen. Kyungsoo walks over to Jongin and sits down next to him, putting his arm around Jongin as he leans back against Soo's chest. Kyungsoo places his hand in Jongin's soft black hair and hears Jongin hum in approval. He flicks on the TV and starts surfing through the channels, trying to find ANYTHING to keep both of their attention. They finally settle on some sort of comedy and relax for a bit, mindlessly playing with each other's hair and fingers. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and inhales the sweet scent of Jongin's shampoo. He smiles to himself but immediately begins to worry when he notices Jongin place his thumb into his mouth and start to gently suck. Kyungsoo leans down to whisper in his ear.

"Baby?" he tests out.

"Daddy...I'm sleepy..."

_There he is..._

"Come to Daddy, little one..." Kyungsoo opens his arms as wide as Jongin basically crawls on top of him to snuggle.

He grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and pulls it down on both of them. Soo smiles sweetly at his little boy, welcoming back little Nini like a friend who had been on vacation. Kyungsoo genuinely enjoyed big Jongin when he got him, but he absolutely loved how precious his baby boy was. He loved how innocent and playful he could be. It made Soo want to protect him and cherish him with his whole life. Jongin takes a deep breath as he places his thumb back in between his plush pink lips and snuggles into his daddy's chest, smiling to himself when Soo starts to hum, relaxing his baby boy a little more.

"Daddy...." Jongin whines quietly, grabbing his daddy's hand and moving it to his hair again.

He loves it when Daddy plays with his hair. It makes him feel all light and fluffy. Kyungsoo chuckles a bit and places his hand back into his shiny hair and starts massaging his little boy's head, helping him fall asleep. Right before he closes his eyes, Soo picks Jongin up and starts carrying him to the bedroom.

"Daddy...what are you do..." Jongin starts.

"Shhh....be quiet little one. I'm putting you to bed. Don't worry...I'll stay with you. Just sleep, Baby."

Jongin nods his head and hums against Soo's chest as he holds him close, making sure he won't fall. Kyungsoo makes it to the bed and lays Jongin down before removing his pants. Since Jongin is in littlespace right now, a diaper is NECESSARY if they want dry sheets by the end of Jongin's nap. Jongin complies, letting Daddy change him as he slowly drifted off. Kyungsoo pulls the blankets up and climbs in next to Jongin, smiling when he looks at his sweet baby boy. He loves Jongin so much and it makes his heart absolutely combust when his little boy is happy. He loves cuddle days with his baby. They are always the best days. Kyungsoo decides that he'll just watch his precious little boy until he wakes up.

 

**_1 1/2 HOURS LATER_ **

Jongin rolls over and grinds himself on his Daddy's leg, letting out a tiny moan.

_"Daddy..Wake up.....I need you to...help me...."_

* * *

_Sorry this is so short and badly written! It's a bit late here and I really just_

_wanted to get this uploaded! As always, leave feedback. Even if you hated it!_

_Until next time, my lovelies~! <3_

_-Lis_


	4. Daddy, Help Me

Jongin lets out a tiny groan as his little eyes start to flutter open. He looks over at the clock and notices that it is still early in the afternoon, the bright sun coming through the window confirming that. Jongin rolls over and hums a bit as he gets just a tiny bit of sweet friction on his little cock. He hadn't realized until now that he was hard. He also noticed that Daddy had remembered to put a diaper on him before his nap. He smiles as he remembers when he was feeling big this morning and was cuddling with Daddy on the couch. Jongin presses his legs together again, squeezing a little, creating a little bit of pressure on his quickly hardening "little boy parts" (as Daddy likes to call them.) Jongin smiles and closes his eyes as he feels just a bit of pleasure. He knows Daddy doesn't like it when he touches himself, so he looks up at Kyungsoo. He looks so peaceful with his eyes closed and his lips ever so slightly parted. He was breathing deeply, letting little Jongin know that he was completely passed out. Jongin smiled to himself a little and giggled as he placed his hand on his daddy's chest. Jongin then reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. He loves his daddy's hair. It's so soft and silky and it goes through his fingers so nicely...

Jongin reaches his hand down and palms himself through his diaper. It wasn't super padded, but it was FANTASTIC for creating friction. Jongin mewls a bit and bites his lip so as not to wake up his daddy. This feels so good and he doesn't want to have to stop so soon. He starts to grab at himself, desperately trying to create more of the sinful friction he's craving when he gets an idea. He brings his hand back up and hugs Soo's chest as he wraps his hands under the sleeping male. Kyungsoo stirs a bit, stretching a little and then goes back to sleep completely as if nothing was happening. Jongin swings one leg over his daddy's thigh and looks up to judge his expression.  _Still asleep. Perfect._ Surely Daddy won't mind if I just  _borrow_  him for a minute.....

Jongin grinds down on Kyungsoo's thigh and has to pop his paci in his mouth before he wakes up his daddy. The pressure feels so good on his stiff little cock that he almost cries. He needs more. He grinds down again, closing his eyes as they start to water from the pleasure. He adjusts a tiny bit so that he's also grinding on Soo's knee which feels amazing as it kneads his tight little balls. Jongin grinds down hard a few more times before he finally can't take it anymore.

He looks up at Soo with pretty little tear stains running down his gorgeous sunkissed skin and says, rather moans, "Daddyyyy....wake up....I need you to....help me..."

Kyungsoo's eyes flutter softly open and he looks down at his baby boy confusedly before he feels Jongin hump his leg one more time while he looks up at him with his sweet, innocent, big, brown eyes. Kyungsoo almost melts right there, staring at his perfect baby boy, but the moment gets interrupted by a very impatient little, ramming his hard cock against Soo's thigh.

Kyungsoo smirks as he looks down at Jongin, who is panting by now. "Good morning little one...I see you have a problem. Would you like Daddy to help you, baby boy?"

Jongin frantically nods his head "yes" as he closes his eyes and grinds down particularly hard on Soo's thigh.

"Daddy...please help Nini...my diaper is so tight on my cock Daddy!"

Kyungsoo's eyes widen at his baby's choice of language this morning and he mentally reminds himself to punish him for it later. Right now his baby needs him. 

Kyungsoo rolls Jongin over and spreads his legs a bit. He then flicks up the tabs on Jongin's diaper before pulling it off and tossing it on the floor (it was still dry.) Soo looks down at the sight in front of him and he swears his mouth waters. He sees Jongin's perfect face with his big brown eyes and fluffy black hair and makes his way down to his perky nipples and cute little belly button. Then his eyes travel down and he feels his breath hitch as he lays sight on Jongin's twitching pink cock and his tight, sweet little balls, and right under there he spies it. His baby boy's sweet, juicy, tight,  _perfect_ pink hole. Kyungsoo groans as he feels his own cock start to get harder at the sight. Jongin already looks about half blissed out by the time Kyungsoo gets ready to do anything. He spreads Jongin's legs as wide as he can (which is honestly, pretty far. Thank God for his baby's flexibility!) and bends down, kissing slowly up his inner thigh. Occasionally Jongin twitches as Kyungsoo leaves a love mark on his beautiful tanned skin. Soo sticks out his tongue and licks right where Jongin's thigh meets his hip and Jongin gasps before trying to shut his legs. Kyungsoo catches him and pries them back open before making eye contact with Jongin. God, he looks so fuckable right now. Hooded eyes, messy hair, stiff, perky nipples, and a rock hard, dripping pink cock. Kyungsoo smiles to himself before suddenly sucking one of his baby boy's round balls into his mouth. Jongin flinches out of surprise but lets out a contented sigh as he feels Kyungsoo start tracing his very talented tongue along his little sac before sucking gently again, popping it out of his mouth just to suck the other one in.

"Ahhh....uggghhhnnnnnn....Daddyyy... that feels so good...."

Jongin can't help but moan for his daddy as Kyungsoo skillfully sucks him. He moves up from his little sacs and circles the tip of Jongin's cock with his tongue, digging it into the slit before grabbing the base and engulfing him in one swift motion. Jongin moans even louder as he shoves his fist into his mouth before the neighbors think he's being murdered. Kyungsoo pulls off and smiles to himself before going right back down on his little boy's cock. He loves how vocal Jongin is in bed and if it were up to him, his little boy would NEVER hold back a moan. It makes Kyungsoo insanely hard to hear his little boy moaning for him. 

Kyungsoo starts jerking Jongin's cock before looking up and making eye contact with Jongin. "Baby, do you want daddy to fuck you, or do you want me to suck you off?"

Jongin thinks about it for a second before replying in almost a whisper "fuck me, please..."

it was quiet but Kyungsoo heard him very clearly.

"Get on your knees for Daddy, baby boy."

Jongin flips over onto all fours while his daddy grabs his favorite lube (peach flavored) and spreads it all over his fingers.

"Noooo! Daddy, I don't want your fingers! I want your cock!!!" Jongin whines as he sees his daddy coating his fingers.

"Jongin, baby, I know you don't want my fingers. But if I'm going to fuck you the way I want to right now, you have to be stretched."

Kyungsoo grimaces at how hard he is and spreads his baby boy's ass as wide as he physically can before smearing some of the lube on his tight little pink hole. He watches as it twitches from his touch and his eyes darken as he begins to think about what he's going to do to that sweet little hole.

"Are you gonna be a good boy for Daddy, little one?" Kyungsoo asks as he starts to work a finger into Jongin.

"*gasp* YES DADDY!!! Please fuck Nini now! Please, Daddy!"

The sounds of Jongin's pleading is like music to Soo's ears. He loves it when his little boy comes undone. He slowly introduces another finger and starts to gently scissor Jongin open.

"Daddy..."

Jongin"s little cock is beginning to drip on the duvet and Kyungsoo knows now that he's ready. He positions himself behind Jongin and places his hands on his hips, gripping him pretty tightly as he slowly begins pushing into his tight little ass.

"Ahhhhh....Daddy...be...be careful..."

Kyungsoo smiles as he watches himself disappear into his little boy. "Don't worry little one...Daddy will be nice, I promise..."

Before he even realizes it, Kyungsoo is balls deep in little Jongin's ass and he just feels  _so damn good..._  

Jongin moans as he feels his daddy's balls against his ass. He loves it when Daddy is deep inside him. It makes him feel so full and happy.

"Move, Daddy..."

Kyungsoo smiles and bends down to kiss Jongin's neck gently

"Ok, Baby...Hold on tight..." he smirks to himself as he pulls almost all the way out and slams back into Jongin's pink little hole.

Jongin moans loud for his daddy and Kyungsoo just drinks it all in. He loves making Jongin fall apart. He loves fucking him so hard he's blissed out and can barely move. He loves Jongin. Soo snaps his hips a bit harder and starts to pick up the pace a bit, feeling Jongin meet him halfway with his own thrusts backward.

"Are you that needy baby? So needy that you can't wait for my cock in your tight little ass?"

Jongin groans and clenches around Kyungsoo's thick cock, making Kyungsoo grab onto his hips and close his eyes as he stills for a minute. The clenching almost made him cum right then and there. He can't have that. Jongin loves dirty talk and Kyungsoo knows that. For being a little, he's a bit of a slut in bed. Kyungsoo starts moving again and thrusts particularly hard against Jongin's special spot. Jongin screams as he feels his daddy's hand shoot down to grab the base of his cock, keeping him from cumming.

"DADDY!!! WHY?!?! LET GO, DADDY! PLEASE!!!"

Jongin's voice is beginning to go hoarse and Kyungsoo finds that absolutely sexy. As. Hell. He thrusts again in the same spot, this time a bit harder and groans as he feels Jongin clench around his cock again. Jongin has become a weeping, gasping mess by this time. His daddy won't let him cum and he needs to  _so badly._

"Daddy pleeeeaaaassseeee!!!"

Kyungsoo leans down and starts hammering into Jongin's ass as he growls into his ear "Are you gonna cum for Daddy? Hmmm? Are you gonna cum for me like the little slut that you are? Waking Daddy up by humping his leg...you're such a naughty little boy, aren't you, Nini?"

That's all it took. One more thrust and Jongin is screaming so loud Kyungsoo is POSITIVE they are going to receive a noise complaint. He keeps fucking Jongin through his orgasm, feeling how his tight little ass is trying to milk him for all he's worth. A couple of thrusts later and Kyungsoo is coming undone, filling his little boy's ass up with his seed. He pulls out and watches, mesmerized by how it thickly flowed out of his little hole and down between his delicate little balls before dropping down his cock, falling onto the duvet to mix with his baby boy's cum.

Kyungsoo leans down to kiss right behind Jongin's ear and whispers "did you have a good nap, Nini?" 

* * *

**_Hello my lovelies!~~ I hope I didn't disappoint you all with this too much! I wrote it during my_ **

**_break time at work so I'm sorry if it feels a bit rushed~_ **

**_As always, let me know if you like it, hate it, or feel somewhere in-between! I like all kinds of feedback! :)_ **

**_-Lis_ **


	5. Watch Yourself

"Daddy..."

Kyungsoo sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before looking over at his little boy. He has been trying DESPERATELY to get some work done but Jongin has been bothering him every few minutes with questions and pointless stories. Normally, he would find his stories cute, but today they are just a distraction.

"What, Jongin?", Kyungsoo replies, sounding exhausted.

Jongin locks eyes with his daddy as he takes his eyes away from his phone.

"Do you think I'm pretty?..."

Soo's eyes widen. How is that even questionable?!

"Of course I think you're pretty, Baby! Why on earth are you asking me such a question?"

Jongin just shrugs his shoulders and looks back down at his phone before mumbling "I don't know....sometimes I just don't feel pretty..."

Kyungsoo gets up and walks over to where Jongin is sitting and wraps his arms around his neck from behind, kissing the back of his neck. "Little one, I think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on."

Jongin smiles before placing his hands on top of Kyungsoo's and turning his head to kiss him. It was only supposed to be a little peck on the lips, but soon they both are really getting into it. Kyungsoo is the first to pull away.

"Baby boy...bedroom. Now."

Jongin nods his head and gets up out of the chair he was seated in, making his way over to the door with Kyungsoo right behind him.

They make it to the bedroom and Soo locks the door behind them. Not that they have to worry about anyone walking in on them, but just in case. He turns around and looks at Jongin, biting his bottom lip as he takes in the beauty that is his little boy. Today Jongin had decided on ONLY an extremely oversized sweater and some boxer briefs and it had Kyungsoo absolutely  _salivating_ at the sight of his smooth, sun-kissed thighs. Jongin blushes intensely as he feels Kyungsoo eye fucking him. He tries to pull his sweater down more, only for Kyungsoo to swat his hands away.

"Don't you dare try to cover yourself in front of me, little one..." Kyungsoo's voice drops lower as he turns Jongin around, kissing the back of his neck as he slides his hands up Jongin's thighs.

"Sorry, Daddy..."

Jongin lowers his head as he feels his Daddy kissing down between his shoulder blades. Jongin hums and feels himself relax a little more as Soo pulls him backward, closer to him.

"Baby, you are so incredibly sexy, you know that?"

Jongin's face turns about 5 shades darker as his blush intensifies.

"Daddy, please....", Jongin begs Soo to stop.

He embarrasses so easily. Kyungsoo chuckles before gently biting his shoulder, hearing Jongin gasp.

"Little one, I want you to go stand in front of the mirror for me, OK? Can you do that for Daddy?"

Jongin nods his head and walks over to their full-length mirror, watching as Kyungsoo positions himself behind him.

"Baby boy...you're going to watch yourself get fucked. Do you understand me? I don't want your eyes to leave that mirror, got it?"

Jongin moans a little bit at the thought and nods his head.

Kyungsoo grips onto the bottom on Jongin's sweater and growls against Jongin's ear "Off..."

Jongin helps his daddy take off his sweater and watches in the mirror as his body becomes exposed, his dark, pert nipples hardening at the slight chill in the room. Jongin tries to cover them with his hands, but Kyungsoo is having none of that. He yanks his hands away as he growls lowly in Jongin's ear. Kyungsoo runs his hands down Jongin's chest and makes his way down his stomach. Jongin moans quietly as he watches his daddy's hands roam down his body in the mirror. Kyungsoo slips his hand under Jongin's boxers and firmly grips his cock as he licks a stripe up his little boy's neck. Jongin feels himself start to grow hard in his daddy's hand. Soo smirks and nips at his shoulder again.

"Baby boy, you are so sexy...Daddy could just eat you up right now."

Kyungsoo removes his hands from Jongin's boxers and puts his hand on Jongin's back, pushing him down onto his knees before pushing him onto his hands, leaving him on all fours and panting by this point. Jongin's cock has grown twice as hard just from the anticipation of what's to come. Soo reaches down and slides Jongin's boxers down his round little ass, down to his knees. Kyungsoo looks up and sees Jongin's reflection in the mirror. Jongin already looks wrecked. He has bite marks on his neck, his pupils are dilated, his cock is dripping, and he's practically panting. Kyungsoo grabs some lube from the bedside table and spreads it on his fingers before pressing one against Jongin's tight little rim.

"Are you ready, Baby?" Kyungsoo asks with a smirk.

"Yes, Daddy", Jongin answers.

It only takes a second for Kyungsoo to slip his finger in almost all the way, instantly turning Jongin into a mewling mess. He drops his head and Kyungsoo grabs hold of his hair, lifting his head up so that he can watch himself.

"Baby boy....you are so pretty like this...I love watching you get lost in your own pleasure. Look at you, all hard and twitching..."

Jongin's face heats up as he feels himself getting embarrassed again, but he doesn't say anything. He actually loves it when Daddy praises him during "playtime." Kyungsoo feels Jongin relaxing, which means its time for the second finger. He works another one in and starts scissoring Jongin as delicious moans start spilling from his plush lips. Soo presses down on Jongin's prostate and the boy nearly screams.

"DADDY!! Right th-there! P-p-please, Daddy!" Kyungsoo smiles and removes his fingers from his little boy's tight hole.

"Be patient, Nini~", He teases as he brings his cock up to Jongin's twitching little hole.

He presses against Jongin as he spreads his ass wide, pushing into him slowly, watching in the mirror as Jongin's mouth drops open and he moans in pleasure. In no time Kyungsoo is fully buried in his little boy's juicy little ass. He waits for a minute, trying to let Jongin adjust before he starts ramming into him like he wants to. Finally, Jongin locks eyes and nods his head. That's Kyungsoo's cue to start thrusting. He starts out slow, gently rocking his hips into his ass, drinking in the gorgeous moans and gasps produced by Jongin every time Kyungsoo so much as  _brushes_ his prostate. When he notices Jongin's poor little cock dripping onto the floor, he starts pounding into him just the way he knows Jongin likes it. He reaches around and grabs his little's poor neglected cock and starts pumping it in time with his thrusts. He watches in the mirror as Jongin's eyes start to water and he can feel him tightening up around his cock.

"Little one...look at how well you're taking Daddy's cock...mmmm...So good for Daddy, Nini~"

Jongin can feel himself nearing the end now. Praise goes straight to his cock every time. He just wants to be a good boy for Daddy.

"Baby, are you gonna cum for Daddy? Hmmm? Are you gonna milk Daddy's cock, Baby boy?" Kyungsoo keeps groaning out praises into Jongin's ear and honestly, Jongin can't take it anymore.

He locks eyes again with Kyungsoo in the mirror and his breathing goes ragged as he nears his climax.

"D-daddy.....Daddy, Nini's gonna cum!"

Soo pulls Jongin up and holds him upright with his arm against his chest, the other one stroking his little cock while he hammers against his prostate. It takes all of 10 seconds and Kyungsoo whispering "Cum for Daddy" for Jongin to absolutely explode. White ropes splatter against the mirror, dripping down on the reflection of a worn out little. Kyungsoo cums just moments after, painting the insides of his little boy white. Kyungsoo kisses Jongin's neck and smiles at the mess he's made. 

"Baby....you look  _beautiful_ like this."

* * *

**_Hello, lovelies!_ **

**_OK. So this is probably the worst smut I have ever written in my whole life. I'm supposed to be asleep right now because I have to be awake in like, 4 hours for work...but I wanted to upload this tonight before I forgot and I think it's CRAP._ **

**_Anyway...let me know if you love it or hate it!_ **

**_-Lis_ **


	6. I’m Slipping

"Daddy?!"

Kyungsoo sighs and closes his eyes in defeat. He's never going to get his work done with Jongin like this today. He shouldn't have even expected to get as far as he has. Jongin has been extra needy today and Soo just can't catch a break.

He takes a breath before hollering back "What, Baby?"

He hears footsteps and then sees his office door open a bit before a messy-haired Nini appears in the room.

"Daddy...." Jongin whines as he shuffles over to where Kyungsoo is seated.

Soo just opens his arms and lets Jongin snuggle into his chest. Kyungsoo places one hand in Jongin's hair and the other one caresses his cheek, brushing it lightly with his thumb

. He places a small kiss right behind Jongin's ear and murmurs, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Jongin takes a deep breath and makes a pouty face before nuzzling into Soo's neck and mumbling quietly "I keep slipping..."

  _Ohhhhh......._

Jongin sometimes has a problem staying in headspace. Sometimes he'll want to be big or will simply NEED to be big...but it's like his mind won't let him. He just keeps going between Nini and Jongin, sometimes finding himself stuck in between the two in an odd sort of Limbo.

"Well, which one of you do I have right now?" Kyungsoo asks, trying to find out how he should talk to the boy on his lap.

"Well...right now I'm Jongin...but I'm kind of slipping all the time..." 

Kyungsoo nods and rubs circles on Jongin's back. "That's ok. I'm here for you, alright? What do you need from me right now, Babe?"

Jongin nuzzles his face farther into Soo's neck before replying, "I just need you to hold me for a minute...OK?"

Kyungsoo hums and wraps both arms around his poor boyfriend. When Jongin can't stay in headspace it wears him out. It's like his body just doesn't know how to cope with the confusion, not to mention how mentally exhausting it is. The poor thing probably needs a lot more than a hug, but if this is all he says he needs, then Kyungsoo is happy to oblige.

"Soo?", Jongin whispers out as he closes his eyes.

"Yes, Babe?"

Jongin pulls his head up from the warmth of Soo's neck and pecks him on the lips. "I'm sorry that I'm like this...I know I'm taking you away from your work and this is probably really hard for you to deal with..."

Kyungsoo pulls back and looks at Jongin, absolutely shocked at what just came out of his mouth. "Jongin, don't EVER say that again. I have absolutely no problem doing whatever you need me to in order for you to feel better. If I have to put work on hold, then that's what I will do. I love you so much, Baby...don't ever think that you are bothering me. This has got to be rough for you too, ya know."

Jongin sniffles and it's then that Kyungsoo realizes that Jongin has tears running down his cheeks.

"Awwww...Baby, no...why are you crying?" Kyungsoo coos.

Jongin wipes his eyes and attacks Soo's neck, wrapping his arms around him and sobbing.

"Daddy....Nini is so sowwy...I lovies you soooo much....Daddy is so good to Nini...."

  _Ahhhh....he's slipping again..._

Kyungsoo picks up Jongin bridal style and carries him off to the bedroom. He makes a stop at the bed and puts Jongin down before walking into the attached bathroom and turning on the faucet.

"Baby...let's just relax for a bit, hmmm?"

Jongin nods his head as he wipes his little eyes with the back of his hand.

Jongin brings his head up and asks a little loudly, "Daddy...can Nini have bubbles?"

Kyungsoo smiles to himself before answering back "Of course you can, little one. Now come here so that Daddy can help you get undressed, ok?"

Jongin slides off the edge of the bed and makes his way toward Kyungsoo, who has his arms open wide to bring Jongin in for a big hug.

"Baby...I love you so much. You're so beautiful and special and I honestly could not imagine what my life would be like without you."

Soo kisses his forehead gently and smiles when he hears Jongin giggle.

"Ok, Baby. I need to know. Do I have Jongin or Nini right now? Do you need help getting undressed?"

Jongin blushes and tries to pull his shirt down to cover his thighs before mumbling out "You have Jongin...I don't need help right now..."

Soo just smiles and nods his head. "Ok, Babe. Go ahead and get undressed and get in. I'll be back in just a second, ok?"

Jongin nods and watches Kyungsoo walk out of the bathroom and toward the bedroom door to go down the hall. Jongin brings his shirt up over his stomach and throws it to the floor. Just as he's bending over to slide his boxers down, he feels a hand make contact with his ass. He shoots up and turns around to see a happy, smiling, laughing-like-an idiot- Kyungsoo. He narrows his eyes and sticks his tongue out at Soo, earning more laughter from the raven-haired elder.

"Jongin...Baby, I'm sorry. It was just really funny. I'll stop now. Go on and get in the tub. I'm right behind you."

Jongin exhales and turns around, lowering himself into the warm, soapy water. He feels himself slipping again, looking at the bubbles. He brings his hand up and blows some at Kyungsoo as he walks over to the tub. Kyungsoo notices the change in behavior right away and knows he has Nini back for the moment.

"Hey now, little one! That's not a very nice thing to do to Daddy!"

Jongin laughs and covers his mouth with his non-bubbled hand to try and hide his smile. Kyungsoo just shakes his head as he steps in behind Jongin and lowers himself into the water, wrapping his arms around Jongin's waist once he gets himself situated.

"Baby...."

Jongin hums, letting Soo know he heard him.

"I'm sorry today has been so rough for you, baby boy." Kyungsoo rubs his thumb up and down Jongin's belly, making the other one relax a bit more in the soothing water.

Jongin closes his eyes and lays his head back on Soo's shoulder humming contentedly. "It's ok, Daddy...I have you to help me"

* * *

**_Hello lovelies!!_ **

**_I know there's not smutty stuff, but that's because I was in a fluffier mood tonight~_ **

**_As always, let me know what you think. If you like it, tell me! If you hate it...still tell me! haha :)_ **

**_-Lis_ **


	7. Visitors

_Knock Knock Knock_

Jongin brings his head up from his picture he's been coloring as he hears a knock on the door. Daddy didn't mention anything about people coming over today... Thankfully Soo comes into the room immediately, saving the day. Jongin doesn't like to answer the door when he doesn't know who's behind it. Not everyone knows about or is accepting of their lifestyle. Jongin usually pulls himself out of littlespace for a while when he has to be anywhere public. He directs his attention back to coloring while Kyungsoo opens the door and reveals a dark haired male and a smaller blonde.

"Jin! Jimin! I'm really glad to see you! What brings you by?" Soo smiles and opens the door wider, putting one hand on the frame and leaning against it.

"Well, we were in the neighborhood and Jimin wanted to come by and see Jongin if that's ok?"

Soo smiles and nods his head "yes" before asking a little quietly, "Is Jimin little right now?"

Jimin blushes and nods his head as he smiles shyly. Kyungsoo ruffles his blonde hair and invites them in, directing Jimin over to Jongin at the kitchen table and Jin over to the couch so they can sit down and talk while the littles enjoy some playtime together. 

Jin and Jimin were 2 out of their close circle of friends who knew about and also practiced the same lifestyle as them, Jimin being a little himself. They lived with 5 other guys, one other being a little like Jimin. All of them help care for the other 2 when they are in littlespace. Jimin holds onto Jin's arm, feeling suddenly shy.

"Jimminie~ Go say 'Hello' to Nini, hmmm?" Jin smiles down at him and Jimin nods his head, smiling back at his Daddy Jin as he lets go and makes his way to the kitchen table.

Jongin catches a headful of fluffy blonde hair and perks up instantly.

"Jiminnie!!!", he screeches out and gets up from his chair to hug his fellow little.

He's quite a bit taller than Jimin, so it's a bit awkward hugging him. He pulls the smaller into his chest and squeezes tight, smiling like a maniac.

"Nini! I can't breathe!", Jimin groans as Jongin tightens his grip.

He's missed his friend a lot and is super happy to see him. He pulls away instantly and apologizes.

"Sorry, Jimin....", Jongin mutters as he puts his head down, a little ashamed.

Jimin hugs him again to comfort him. "It's ok, Nini. Let's color, ok?"

Jongin nods his head and picks out a picture for Jimin to color and then tries to locate the crayon he had just been using. Kyungsoo looks over to the table and politely reminds Jongin not to color on the table this time. Jongin sticks his tongue out and the men laugh.

"So, Jin...what's new? Anything interesting happen lately with you guys?" Kyungsoo says as he sits back to talk to his friend.

Jin shrugs and answers back "Ehh...not really. Kookie has been acting up a lot lately, but none of us can really figure out why. We think it might be because everyone has been a little busy with work and he's not getting the attention he normally gets. You know how he can get!" Jin says with a smile, causing Soo to nod knowingly.

He's seen the worst side of their Jungkook before and is very thankful for his Jongin. He'd rather deal with 10 Jongins than have one Kookie to deal with. He understands why it takes 5 of them for just 2 littles. Between how much of a brat Jungkook can be and how sensitive and needy Jimin is, they have all of their hands full pretty much all of the time.

"What about Jongin? Has he snapped out of the super defiant mood he's been in lately?"

Kyungsoo chuckles and nods his head. "It seems he has, for the time being. Who knows when it will come back. But for now, I have my loveable Jongin." Jin smiles and looks over at the littles who seem to be chatting about nothing in particular. 

"Jiminnie, when did you dye your hair blonde? I love it so much that I might ask Daddy if I can make mine match!"

Jimin giggles over the compliment and picks up a pretty pink crayon. "I think it's been a week? I had to ask Daddy Joon and Daddy Jin a lot before they let me do it. You really think it looks nice, Nini?" He says with a small grin on his face.

Jongin smiles back at him, his eyes turning into crescents as he answers back "Of course, I do! I really do love it!"

Jimin feels himself blush and looks back down at his paper, hoping that Jongin didn't notice. Jongin laughs and leans forward to pinch Jimin's cheek, earning a swat to his hand and a glorious laugh from his friend. Suddenly Jin's cell starts to ring, startling Kyungsoo and Jin, both. Jin looks at the ID and apologetically looks at Soo

. "I am so sorry, I have to take this."

Kyungsoo nods understandingly while Jin goes to the next room to take the call. Kyungsoo looks over and sees Jonign pinch Jimin's cheek and laughs quietly to himself when he sees Jimin swat him away. Jongin doesn't have any sense of personal space. He shakes his head and waits for Jin to come back. In a couple of minutes, he sees the dark haired boy emerge from the office.

"Hey, Soo. I'm really sorry but Jimin and I are gonna have to go. There's a bit of trouble going on at home with Jungkook and They apparently need me there."

Kyungsoo just nods in understanding before standing up and giving Jin a small hug goodbye.

"Jiminnie, we have to go, Baby. Tell Nini bye, ok?"

Jimin pouts and looks across the table at Jongin. "Nini, I have to go home now...Thank you for letting me color with you!"

Jongin smiles and gets up to hug his friend "bye." He ruffles Jimin's hair again, earning a small giggle out of the smaller.

"Alright, you two. Come on Jiminnie...Daddy has to go take care of Kookie."

Jimin's eyes widen as they walk toward the door. Kyungsoo snickers and opens the door for them.

"I wish you the best of luck, Jin!"

Jin turns around and smiles before taking Jimin's hand in his, leading him to the stairs of the apartment building to leave. Soo shuts the door and turns around to find Jongin looking at himself in a mirror.

"Little one, what  _are_  you doing?" Kyungsoo laughs. 

"Daddy? Can I dye my hair blonde like Jimin?"

* * *

**_Hello, lovelies!_ **

**_I know this chapter doesn't have like, anything in it...but I feel like it just adds to the story a bit. Idk, it's probably just me. I promise all the good stuff is coming in the next chapter! :)_ **

**_As always and forever, tell me how you feel about it! If you like it, hate it, or are somewhere in between!_ **

**_-Lis_ **


	8. You’ve Been Caught!

It's a beautiful Tuesday morning. The sky is clear blue with the occasional fluffy white cloud, the sun is out, there's a slight breeze, the birds are singing...and Jongin is bored out of his mind. Daddy had to work, which left him at home to fend for himself and find something to entertain his little mind with. To be fair, Soo always worked on weekdays unless Jongin was sick, so this wasn't anything new for him. Not to mention, he wasn't little when Kyungsoo left this morning. They had enjoyed their breakfast together, conversing just as adults would. And Jongin had been big up until about an hour ago. He had been surfing through the channels on the TV for the millionth time that day and had come across a cartoon that caught his attention. In no time he felt himself slipping deeper and deeper into littlespace. Which brings him to where he is now. Bored...and little. That combination is a recipe for disaster. Jongin looks up at the ceiling and pushes his lips out cutely as he tries to think of  _something_  to do until Daddy gets back. Soo gets off work at 5:00 and right now it's 2:30. Jongin huffs in annoyance. He looks at the TV and then turns it off, deciding he would rather be bored in the silence of their apartment than listen to that cartoon for any longer. He decides to send a text to Daddy. When Soo isn't busy he always texts back, which usually makes Jongin smile.

**To: Daddy <3**

**_Daddy....is there any way that you can come home early? Nini is so bored without Daddy here~_ **

Within seconds his phone lights up with a text from Soo

**From: Daddy <3**

**_Sorry, Baby. I can't come home early today. Why don't you try really hard to find something to do? Have you colored me a picture yet?_ **

Suddenly Jongin perks up. That's it! He can color Daddy a picture! He slides his phone back into his pocket and almost runs to his toy room. He gets to the open door and walks in, glancing around the room in search of his crayons. Daddy had finally given them back a couple of days before Jiminnie came over to play. It took him a while to forgive the little for coloring on the table. Once he finally spies them his eyes light up and he retrieves them, bringing the box over to his desk. Jongin takes out a nice, clean white sheet of paper and lays it on the table. Then he sets to figuring out what on earth he's going to make for Daddy. He looks at all the pictures that are hanging around his toy room. He's made so many things for Kyungsoo, already that he's having a really hard time trying to think of something different. Finally, he settles on a nice sunset scene. Jongin has always loved sunsets more than sunrises. He thinks the colors are more beautiful and they are more romantic. Just like his daddy. He gathers the colors he'll need and sets to work on his masterpiece. He sticks his little tongue out as he creates (what he thinks is a) gorgeous work of art, worthy of being framed. Once Jongin finishes his artwork he glances at the clock, expecting it to be at least 4:30, but his little heart drops when he sees it read only 3:00. He still has 2 full hours to entertain himself! Jongin decides that if he can stay good for 2 more hours, he deserves a medal!

He makes his way back to the living room, deciding that he can simply put in a DVD that he knows he'll like, that way he won't be tempted to be naughty! He pilfers through their rather large collection and finally decides on Pororo. Honestly, it isn't his favorite cartoon, but it makes him laugh because he thinks that Soo looks like the penguin. He pops it in and grabs a blanket from the hall closet, dragging it behind him as he pops his paci in his mouth on the way back to the couch. Jongin thought that maybe if he took a nap it would keep him out of trouble until Daddy got back home to play with him. He snuggles up on the couch and turns his attention to the cute penguin on the screen. He's amused for a bit, but eventually, all good things come to an end and BOOM! He's bored again. He turns off the TV, yet again, and glances at his phone for the time. 4:00. FINALLY!

Jongin gets excited when he realizes that he's only got one more measly hour until Daddy Soo comes home! Jongin grabs his phone again and decides that he'll just surf the net for a while. Soo doesn't really like it when he does this because often times  _Jongin_ searches for VERY different things than  _Nini_  does. Normally, If Soo is home he'll check his browser history before letting the little get on the internet. Jongin is a horny little shit when he's big. Nini opens his browser and his eyes widen. He had forgotten what he'd been looking at last night...He decides that there's no harm in looking anyway, so he picks a tab and taps on it, opening the website attached. He finds the video he was salivating over the night before and hits the "play" button, turning the volume low so that he can hear the door if Daddy comes home. Jongin watches intently for a few seconds, feeling his temperature rise  _along with something else._ Without really thinking about it, he snakes his hand down to his crotch and starts palming himself through his sweats, closing his eyes in pleasure at the sweet friction it causes. He lets out a muffled little moan at the sensation and slips his hand under the waistband of his pants, just leaving the thin fabric of his boxers in between. He mewls at the contact and feels his eyes water a bit. It's not been a long time since they've had playtime, but it's been a couple of days, and to be honest....this feels fucking  _magical_. The little slides his hand down a bit and starts cupping his precious little balls, running his hand up and down his length, causing a sinful little moan to spill out. Jongin finally gives in, tearing down the last cloth barrier he had and shoves his hand down his boxers, hissing at the sweet, beautiful, fucking glorious contact. He grips himself and starts pumping slowly, using his other hand to pull his sweats and boxers down his thighs, giving himself room to really go at it. He gasps as he thumbs at his glistening red tip, smearing his precum all over himself.  Jongin throws his head back and bellows out a very loud moan as he starts stroking himself faster, listening to his slick cock slide through his fingers. He's so caught up in his own ecstasy that he doesn't notice the front door shut. Nor does he notice the very red-faced, very  _livid_ Kyungsoo standing about 4 feet away from him. Jongin uses one hand to grope his balls as his other hand fucks his cock. Just as he lets out the most downright filthiest of moans...

_"You dirty....fucking....whore! What the hell do you think you are doing?!"_

Jongin's eyes shoot open immediately as his heart almost bursts from his chest

_shitshitshitshitshit!!!!_

Not only is Jongin absolutely terrified of what Daddy is going to do to him in just a minute, but the situation down under did NOT get better. Dirty talk and name-calling do nothing but fuel Jongin's little flame and now he's absolutely  _throbbing...._

_"I finally caught you, you filthy slut. Get your hands off of MY property. NOW."_

Jongin quickly jerks his hands away from his weeping cock. He knows he's in for it...and he really can't tell if he's terrified or excited. 

* * *

**_Hello, Lovelies!_ **

**_Ok! First things first...I apologize deeply for this chapter. I can write sooo much better than this and I should have, but I'm just having a mental block right now and I feel like I can't form coherent sentences? IDK._ **

**_Also, this chapter is going to continue on into the next one, so don't worry my dirty-minded babes! The smut is coming! ;)_ **

**_As always, please comment and tell me your thoughts! I love to read them and I promise I really do read EVERY SINGLE ONE!!!_ **

**_Enjoy~_ **

**_-Lis_ **

 


	9. I’m Yours, Daddy

_"-Get your hands off MY property. NOW."_

Jongin knew he was fucked as soon as he heard Kyungsoo's voice growl through the living room, sending a shot of pure panic through the little's heart. He immediately took his hand away and began trying to think up a good excuse as to why he was touching himself, but nothing is going to save him now. Kyungsoo is still standing a few feet away from the couch and looks like he's going to commit a murder. He sends a glare Jongin's way and the younger feels his heart stop. He knows that look. If looks could kill, Jongin would have just been annihilated. 

"D-Daddy..." 

"Shut the fuck up and go _to our room, Jongin."_

Now he REALLY knows he's in for it. Daddy used his name...

Jongin simply nods his head as he pulls his sweats back up and quickly makes his way back to their bedroom before Kyungsoo decides to kill him right then and there. He enters the bedroom, eyes already welling up because he doesn't like it when Daddy is mad, but he's also a little excited. He doesn't like punishments because of the fact he's in trouble...he likes them because he LOVES it when Soo is rough with him. He hates it when Daddy is upset. It truly did affect the younger. But the promise of dirty, kinky sex had him throbbing. Soo enters the room soon after Jongin and shuts the door. Within .25 seconds Kyungsoo has Jongin pinned against the door, wrists held above his head, and his other hand pressing gently on Jongin's throat as his dark eyes make contact with his scared little's. Jongin is panting as he looks into Soo's furious orbs. He sees nothing gentle in there right now. Only the will to dominate. And Jongin is completely willing to submit. 

"Tell me, Jongin. Who does your filthy little cock belong to?", Soo spits out.

Remember what dirty talk does to Jongin? Kyungsoo does too. He feels Jongin throb against his thigh, which is pressed against the poor thing's pulsating length through his sweats. He rubs up just a tiny bit and the moan that tumbles out of Jongin's lips is enough to have Kyungsoo emptying his load right there in his pants.

He presses a little harder on his delicate throat and leans in closer, lips ghosting over the younger's ear.  "I said.... _who does your filthy, slutty, little cock belong to, Nini?"_

Jongin's breath hitches as he feels Soo's hand get slightly tighter, restricting some of his air. He closes his eyes and shivers under his Daddy's touch. 

"You, Daddy! I-i-it belongs t-to you!" 

He can almost  _hear_  the grin form on Kyungsoo's lips. He nips at Jongin's earlobe and growls again, this time a little lower. 

"Exactly, Jongin. It belongs to me. Now, do you mind telling Daddy why the  _fuck_  you were touching something that belongs to him? Hmmm?"

Jongin knows he has to answer. If he doesn't then Daddy will just get more upset with him. 

"Ummm..." 

 " 'Ummm' is not an answer, Nini." 

 Kyungsoo presses his thigh harder against Jongin's ever-hardening bulge, causing Jongin's eyes to well up at the delicious friction created on his sensitive little dick. 

"Nini....ummm....N-Nini thought i-it would be ummm....OK just for a *gasp* minute!" 

Kyungsoo laughs lowly as he sucks a rather large mark onto Jongin's collarbone. 

"Baby boy, Daddy is going to fuck you so damn hard that you won't be able to breathe right for a week."

Jongin can't take it anymore. He rolls his hips, trying desperately to get more of that sweet friction on his needy cock. Kyungsoo sucks yet another mark onto him, this time a bit higher up than the previous one, making sure it's too obvious to hide. Jongin rolls his hips again, only to be stopped by Soo's hand, no longer on his throat, but a pretty pink mark is there to remember it by. Jongin looks at Kyungsoo and the elder almost blows his load immediately.

Jongin's eyes are dilated and streaming tears, his bronze skin has taken on a crimson hue, and just the thought of someone else seeing his marks on Jongin was enticing enough to fuck him senseless. But not yet. 

"Jongin, look at Daddy." 

Jongin's eyes shoot up, immediately obeying. He felt the strongest need to submit to Kyungsoo. He wanted to be dominated, to be  _used._  

"Do you want Daddy to fuck you, baby?" 

Jongin nods his head enthusiastically, praying that will be enough to get his cock buried in his ass ASAP. Soo smirks before leaning forward and hissing out, " _Beg me for it."_

Normally, Jongin would protest begging. Reasoning that he's a big boy and big boys don't beg. But right now, he would gladly crawl on the dirty ground proclaiming that Soo's the King if it meant getting stuffed full of his cock. He pushes down all of his pride and closes his eyes as he does the thing he hates most.  "Daddy...please..." 

Kyungsoo lowers Jongin's hands and attacks his neck, leaving yet another mark, this time right under his ear. He laughs and licks the wounded area, taking away some of the pain before pulling away and grasping Jongin's chin between his fingers. 

"Now, Nini...you  _know_  that isn't enough. _BEG ME FOR IT."_  

Jongin is on the brink of insanity. If he doesn't get a good pounding in the next 10 seconds.... 

"Please, Daddy! Please bend me in half and use me for your pleasure! Fuck me raw, Daddy! Just please touch me!" 

Kyungsoo is somewhat surprised by the language of the little, but that doesn't mean he didn't like it. He pulls away from Jongin and grabs onto his wrists again, flinging him onto the bed. Jongin lands with a thud and lays on his back, waiting for Daddy to come do unspeakably  _dirty_  things to him.

After a few seconds Soo comes back over to Jongin and hovers over him as he crawls onto the bed. Jongin notices that Soo has taken off his shirt and tie, leaving him in his suit pants and boxers. _Yummy..._ Jongin brings his hands up to paw at Kyungsoo's abs but is quickly stopped. He looks up and furrows his brows, silently asking Soo why he can't touch him.

Soo just laughs and grabs his hands, quickly cuffing them to the headboard. "Filthy sluts don't get to touch Daddy whenever they like."

Now he understands. 

"Also...I think it's time we do something about that mouth of yours as well, little one." 

Jongin's eyes go wide when Soo pulls out his tie and begins wadding it up in his hands. 

"No, Daddy! Please donghurhgbsksjnf..."  Kyungsoo looks down at the little and smiles proudly, patting the tie now in Jongin's mouth like a little red apple. 

"There. Much better. Shall Daddy fuck you now, little one?" 

Jongin frantically nods his head, as he feels his neglected cock get  _somehow_  even harder than he already was, a feat previously thought impossible. Soo quickly pulls Jongin's sweats down, throwing them somewhere in the room, not particularly caring where they land, to be honest. Jongin's clothes are the least of his worries. He then turns his attention to his own pants, popping the button and pulling down the zipper, gaining the attention of a certain little in the process. Jongin watches on as his daddy slides his pants down his thighs and watches them pool on the bed. He flicks his eyes back up and  _ffffuuuuuccckkkk...._  Kyungsoo was already hard and dripping precum through his boxers, made evident by the VERY large wet patch on them. If Jongin could lick his lips right now he would. Soo looked absolutely sinful. Kyungsoo palms at himself before quickly throwing his pants and boxers, leaving them to join Jongin's somewhere in their bedroom. As soon as he loses his pants he makes his way down to Jongin's hole and spreads his legs as wide as possible. _Bless Jongin's flexibility._  He takes one look at his twitching little pink hole and immediately attacks it, flicking his tongue over it and attaching his lips so he can suck gently, turning Jongin into a moaning, writhing mess in record time. He pulls away and sits up, aligning himself with his dripping wet hole. As soon as Jongin feels him prodding his eyes go wide and he starts trying to get Soo's attention. He moves his hips out of Soo's reach and Kyungsoo only slams them back down again. 

"What's wrong, baby? Did you want Daddy to prep you first?" 

Jongin nods his head and Soo can't help but laugh out loud. 

"Baby, don't you remember? You begged me to what was it? Oh yeah, 'fuck you raw." Guess what, little one..."  And with that, he spreads Jongin's cheeks wide and plunges in. 

Jongin's ass feels like it's going to split open. If he could scream right now, he's sure the neighbors would think he's dying. He can't believe that Soo just did that! In only a couple of seconds, he feels Soo's balls hit his ass slightly and he feels so very full. He figured that Kyungsoo would at least give him time to adjust, but he figured wrong because as soon as he's all the way buried in Jongin's sweet little ass he starts fucking the life out of him. He brings Jongin's legs up, draping them over his shoulders and hammers against his prostate. Jongin can't help but start crying from the immense pleasure that his Daddy is bestowing on him. He makes eye contact with Soo and that was apparently the breaking point for the elder because he starts snapping his hips at an insane speed, pummeling poor Jongin's prostate the whole time. It doesn't help that Jongin had gotten pretty close by himself earlier, and now he's got a big meaty cock abusing his very sensitive prostate. Kyungsoo notices the other tensing up and continues to attack the spot, thrusting even faster as he chases his own high. All it takes is one more thrust to send Jongin over the edge, cum spurting out of his angry red cock as Kyungsoo continues fucking him into the bed. He lets the tears roll down his bronze cheeks as he feels Soo hit his special spot over and over again. Finally, Soo's thrusts get erratic and sloppy. One last thrust and he spills his seed deep into Jongin's warm, velvety hole with a flurry of curses and gasps. Kyungsoo flops down next to Jongin and reaches up, taking off the cuffs and removing the tie from the little's mouth. He pulls Jongin in for a hug and wipes the tears from his face, kissing his head as he sobs into Soo's chest. He didn't really mean to overstimulate the poor thing. Once Jongin calms down, Soo pulls back for a second to inspect him. He looks spent, but healthy. Nothing to be worried about. He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs some wipes to clean themselves up with. He notices that Jongin's pupils are still blown and his eyes are still kind of watering. 

"Sorry, Nini...let Daddy clean you up, little one." 

Jongin just nods his head and pops his thumb into his mouth, unable to find his paci. Soo grins at the cuteness and sets to cleaning his tummy off. He wipes the little down and pulls the blankets up over them, locating Jongin's paci in the nightstand and replacing his thumb with it before he pulls him closer. He nuzzles his nose into Jongin's soft fluffy hair and smiles at the familiar scent. 

"Little one..." 

 "Yes, Daddy?"   

"Who does that little cock belong to?" 

Jongin smiles around his paci and pops it out as he answers, "You, Daddy..." 

Kyungsoo smiles and pats Jongin's hair gently.  "That's right baby..."

* * *

**_Well, here's almost 2000 words worth of pure crap! I think I'm losing my touch (not that I ever had it, anyway)_ **

**_If you liked it, tell me! If you hated it, TELL ME!!! What I'm getting at is....please leave me things to read! :)_ **

**_Also, thank you to all of my silent readers! You guys are also very appreciated~_ **

**_-Lis_ **


	10. A Stormy Night

_**rumble.....rumble rumble...** _

_**CRACKKKK!!** _

Jongin's eyes fly open and he clutches his stuffy a bit tighter. It's been storming something awful outside and Jongin is absolutely terrified. The rain is so heavy and loud that he can hear it over his Daddy's snoring! Jongin is surprised that Soo can sleep through all of this. He must be deaf to not hear the thunder and lightning! Jongin looks over to the window and marvels at the buckets of rain pouring down, the streetlight outside illuminating the rain perfectly.He then shoots his eyes to the clock. 2:17 am! He hears a couple of low rumbles from above and tucks his head under the covers just in time. The wind picks up, shaking the trees outside and starts whistling loudly. And with a large  _ **CRA**_ ** _C_** _ **K**_ , the window lights up and brightens the whole room with a quick, white flash. At the sound of the lightning, Jongin screams and giant tears begin to fall from his eyes, rolling down his perfect, caramel cheeks. He peeks his head up to see if Soo has woken up yet, and lo and behold, he HASN'T! The lightning, as if knowing that Jongin's eyes are uncovered, decides to crack again, without warning. The room lights up again in a quick flash of color, which seems to drain it all from him. Jongin screams yet again and buries his face in the head of his stuffy. Soo just simply....rolls over.

Jongin can't take any more of the lightning. He brings his head up and looks around the room for places to sleep. He could sleep  _under_ the bed...no. Not far enough away from the lightning. His eyes scan the room quickly and they fall on the perfect hiding spot.  _The closet._ Jongin pops his paci in his mouth, grabs his stuffy and his pillow, and jumps out of the bed and onto the floor, quickly scurrying his way to the closet. He slides the door to the side, wincing at the slight squeak from the track. The little steps inside and immediately feels safe. He closes the door, sliding it back to the original position, leaving a tiny crack. He steps back and sits down on the floor, which doesn't seem as cold as it normally would. Jongin wonders if Daddy turned on the floor heat tonight? He hears a few more rumbles above him but doesn't feel as scared in the closet. Jongin really likes small spaces, honestly. He would love it if his bed was in their closet. Just think of how cozy that would be! When he was little (kid little, not  _little_ ) Jongin's mother always found him sleeping behind the couch, or under the stairs. Anywhere he could squeeze into, really. Jongin lays his pillow down next to a pair of boots and pulls his stuffy close. He smiles to himself at his small victory over the big, mean storm and wipes the tears from his cheeks as he sucks softly on his paci before closing his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyungsoo wakes up with and notices it's still dark out. _What time is it?..._ He glances over at the clock beside him. _4:38 in the damn morning?!_  Suddenly, the room lights up as an apocalyptic crash is heard overhead. Oh no. He knows that Jongin is petrified of storms...better cuddle the poor thing! But...wait....he doesn't feel him in bed?..... Kyungsoo rolls over to find the little gone. He immediately goes to look under the bed. He knows that Jongin often hides when it storms outside this badly. He hangs his head off the bed and looks under it, sadly not finding the little. He pulls himself back up and sits cross-legged on the bed. He roams his eyes around the room. Jongin's gotta be in here somewhere.

"Nini, baby...where  _are_  you? Now is not a good time to be hiding from Daddy...." 

Kyungsoo jumps off the bed, his feet landing firmly on the very warm floor. He walks toward the window to close the drapes when he suddenly notices that the closet is not all the way shut. He makes a turn and peeks inside as he slowly slides the door open. Kyungsoo slides it all the way and gazes upon his very own sleeping beauty, the tear stains still on his perfect cheeks. Soo feels his heart melt and puddle at his feet. The poor thing must have been terrified! He glances over at the clock and notices that he still has a few hours left before work. He kneels down next to his tan little prince and lays down on the floor. He hums at the warmth and then reaches behind him and slides the door closed and rolls over, wrapping his arms around Jongin protectively. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and presses his lips against Jongin's forehead in a sweet kiss.

"Daddy's got you, little one..."

Jongin snuggles closer into Soo's chest and lets out a hum. Safe at last. 

* * *

HELLO, LOVELIES!!!!

I know it has been FOREVER since I last updated and I am soooooo sorry! I had a birthday, and my kitty cat had to go to the vet, and then I got super busy with things! It's kinda been crazy here! I hope you all enjoyed this fluffier-ish chapter! I know it's not long, but I hope it's ok~

As always.....LEAVE ME THINGS TO READ! haha

-Lis


	11. Fluffy Mornings

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ **

Kyungsoo's eyes shoot open as he sits straight up and begins to frantically stumble around the room, looking for his cell phone so he can silence that damn alarm before it wakes up Jongin. He finally reaches the nightstand and punches in his password as quickly as he can, looking over his shoulder to see that Jongin hasn't even stirred, THANK GOD. Nobody wants to wake up a sleepy Nini. You might just lose your head! Soo glances back at his phone and notices that he still has plenty of time to get ready, so he makes his way back over to the closet. He stops at the entrance and gazes down on his sunkissed little prince. The little currently had the blanket pulled up to his chin, lips wrapped around his paci, and his stuffy had been tossed behind him, cushioning his back from the hard wall. His hair was an absolute wreck, pieces sticking up in all the wrong places and needing a good wash...But Kyungsoo thought that this is when he looked the most beautiful. Soo loved all of his little "flaws," except he didn't see them as flaws. They were what made Jongin... _Jongin._  

He takes a deep breath and breaks his trance-like state and bends down, carefully scooping the boy up to move him to the bed. Jongin stirs slightly, his eyes fluttering softly open as he looks hazily up at his Daddy and lets his paci drop. 

"Daddy?" 

 Soo smiles and answers back with a hum. 

"Why are you moving Nini?"

Jongin wraps his arms around Soo's neck on his trip to the bed. 

"Because, little one, The floor is bad for your back and Daddy can't stand to see you in pain." 

Soo lays him on the bed gently, reaching up and kissing his forehead before pulling away. 

"Daddy has to get ready for work, but you can go back to sleep, ok?" 

Jongin nods his head sleepily and rolls himself over, cocooning himself in the duvet as he grabs his paci from his chest and pops it back in. Kyungsoo smiles and brushes his bangs out of his perfect little eyes before turning around and gathering his things for the shower and closing the door. 

After about 20 minutes he emerges from the bathroom fresh and clean and ready to eat some breakfast before he goes. He's still got about 15 minutes before he has to leave. He doesn't live far from work, but sometimes traffic can be a nightmare. He rounds the corner to the kitchen and there sits Jongin, obviously still waking up. He's got on a cream-colored oversized sweater and what Soo considers to be black leggings. The little still has horrendous bedhead, but at least he's dressed! Kyungsoo chuckles softly to himself as he makes his way over to his little boy. He wraps his arms around Jongin's neck from behind and pecks the top of his head, earning a contented hum from the younger.

"Good morning, Baby~", he says sweetly into the top of Jongin's head.

Jongin swallows his mouthful of cereal and answers back "Morning, Daddy~", followed by a giant smile.

Soo unwraps himself from Jongin and walks over to the coffee maker, turning it on and placing the coffee in the well.

"What are you gonna do today, Nini?" 

Jongin turns around, sitting backward in the chair to talk to Soo. 

"I don't know yet, Daddy! I might make some more pictures for the fridge...Or I might see if Baekhyun can come over if you don't mind...?"  Kyungsoo turns toward the little and raises an eyebrow.

Baekhyun is one of Jongin's best friends, but he's not the best influence.

"Nini...are you sure that's a good idea? I know you love Baekhyun, but you always get in so much trouble when you've spent time with him..." 

Jongin puts his head down in shame. Daddy was right. He knows that Baekhyun has some issues. His Daddy, Chanyeol, was really good friends with Kyungsoo, which means that Soo gets to hear about all of Baekhyun's tantrums and meltdowns and he sometimes gets "punishment" tips from Chanyeol when Jongin starts acting out. Jongin's good most of the time, or so he feels. But even he knows that he picks up on Baekhyun's attitude when they're together.

"Daddy, I promise I'll be good if Baekkie comes over! I'll even be big if I have to! Please?" 

Kyungsoo looks into Jongin's big beautiful eyes and sighs heavily. He knows he won't win this.

"Ok! BUT...if he starts to do anything,  _and you know what I'm talking about_ , you absolutely send him back home and let me know so I can tell Yeol. Got it?"  Jongin frantically nods his head "yes", a smile plastered onto his perfect face.

Kyungsoo looks at the time and lets out a small cry of surprise. He no longer has time for breakfast. He grabs one of Jongin's poptarts from the pantry and begins pouring his coffee into a travel mug. 

"Hey! Daddy, those are miiinnneee!" 

Soo smiles at the younger and chuckles.  "Well, baby, Daddy doesn't have time to have breakfast with you and I can eat these on the go! Sorry, little one! Daddy will buy you more, yes?" 

Jongin smiles back and nods again. He stands up and wraps his arms around his Daddy, hugging him with all his might. 

"Little one, Daddy has to go now!" 

Jongin lets go and kisses Soo quickly before the elder starts moving toward the door. He waves "goodbye" to Soo and sits down on the couch to relax for a minute. He grabs his phone and shoots a text to Baekhyun.

 

_**To:  Baekhyunnie** _

_**From:  Nini** _

_**Baekkie, do you want to come over today? Daddy said I could invite you!** _

 

Much to Jongin's surprise, Baekhyun responds back immediately. He hadn't expected him to be awake already. He's constantly complaining about needing "beauty sleep."

 

_**From:  Baekhyunnie** _

_**To: Nini** _

_**Sure!! I'll be over in about 15 minutes! See you soon, Nini~** _

 

Jongin just really hopes he behaves himself this time...

* * *

Hello, Lovelies!!!

I know that nothing exciting happened during this chapter, and it's not really smutty OR fluffy, but it's an update! lol

Let me know what you guys think! Do you think that the boys will behave themselves? Let me know down below~

COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE <3

-Lis

 


	12. Heated Afternoons

Jongin smiles as he sets his phone down on the couch beside him. It's been a while since the two littles have had any time to play together and Jongin was truly excited. Baekhyun is one of his closest and dearest friends, despite his naughty mind and all the trouble he gets into. Jongin gets up and walks over to the kitchen to put his cereal bowl in the sink. He doesn't like to have a messy house and neither does Soo. Once he's finished tidying up from breakfast he walks out of the kitchen and makes his way to the bathroom so he can brush his teeth. He preferred to do it after breakfast. It didn't make sense to him to do it  _before_. Why clean your teeth and then get food on them immediately? 

By the time he's actually done in the bathroom, it's almost time for Baekhyun to be arriving. It really doesn't take him that long to brush his teeth, he just gets sidetracked easily. He quickly went from brushing his teeth, to dancing in front of the mirror like HyunA. Jongin checks his phone on his way to the living room and is a little disappointed that Soo hasn't texted him yet. Daddy must be really busy today. By the time he actually makes it to the living room, he hears a knock on the door and a wide smile appears on his beautiful face as he runs over to the door to check the peephole. He knows that it's Baekkie, but he always checks _just in case._ Once he confirms that it is, indeed, his little red-haired friend Jongin very excitedly throws the door open and envelopes a now screaming Baekhyun in a huge hug. Jongin quickly realizes that they are currently in the hallway of the building and pulls Baekhyun inside, shushing him in the process.

He closes the door and turns to look at his friend, smile still plastered on his glowing face. Baekhyun is still in the process of composing himself, ever the diva. He's breathing rather hard and his hair is messy, pieces sticking up in random places, probably from the sneak attack hug that Jongin just bestowed upon him. Jongin takes notice of the clothes his friend is wearing. It's like a mixture of his "big" and "little" wardrobe. He's wearing a fluffy, soft, pale blue sweater and _super_ tight, light-wash, distressed skinny jeans. He's already toed off his shoes, showing off his bunny print socks. Jongin smiles softly at the elder and holds his arms out, searching for a proper hug this time. Baekhyun smiles back and willingly goes into Jongin's arms. All of his friends knew he couldn't turn down skinship! Jongin wraps his arms around Baekhyun's thin body and hugs him tight. It's been a while since they have spent time together and FaceTime just isn't the same as being in the same room as your best friend. After a few seconds, they pull away from each other, smiling at each other like it's some secret language that only they can speak. 

"Baekkie, I missed you sooooo much! I was so excited when Daddy said you could come over today!" 

Jongin is beyond excited, to be honest. He's practically giddy.

Baekhyun laughs softly before replying back.  "I know, Nini! Me too! What are we gonna do today?" 

Jongin's eyes go wide. He didn't have anything planned! He must be the worst host ever! 

"Ummm....." Jongin looks away from Baekhyun as he tries to think of fun things to do.

Baekhyun understands and giggles.  "Nini, it's ok! We can just hang out for a while, ok? We don't have to do fancy stuff every time I come over!" 

A look of relief washes over Jongin's face and he smiles sincerely at his friend.  "Ok, Baekhyunnie~"

 

"Nini, Baekkie is getting boredddd....." 

Baekhyun runs his hands through his crimson hair and leans back in his chair. They have been coloring for the better part of an hour and Baekhyun's attention span is even worse than Jongin's! The younger chews on his bottom lip as he thinks of something else they can do for fun. Baekhyun's still got hours before he has to go back. So far Chanyeol has texted twice to make sure Baekhyun was behaving, and so far, so good. He hadn't had time to do much else yet! 

"Baekkie?" 

The elder turns his head in the direction of the boy's voice. 

"Do you wanna go watch a movie or something?"

Baekhyun's face lights up in glee! He loves watching movies! He nods his head enthusiastically, his fluffy hair bouncing and causing a giggle to escape Jongin's mouth. Baekhyun smiles as he grabs Jongin's hand and pulls him to the living room, knowing his way very well around the apartment. He drags Jongin over to the couch and pushes him down before making his way over to the movies.

"Sit!", He almost yells at Jongin as the younger starts shifting. 

"I _am_ sitting, Baekkie! I'm just getting comfy!" 

Baekhyun makes an O shape with his mouth before nodding his head and turning back around to peruse the endless assortment of movies that Jongin owns.  

Jongin decides that this is a good time to check his phone. He has 2 messages from his Daddy! He opens them and immediately replies back

 

 

**_From: Daddy <3_ **

**_To: Nini_ **

**_Hello, Baby! Is Baekhyun at the apartment yet?_ **

 

**_From: Daddy <3_ **

**_To: Nini_ **

**_Jongin, I will give you one hour to answer me before I call you._ **

 

**_From: Nini_ **

**_To: Daddy <3_ **

**_Sorry, Daddy! We were coloring for a long time and I didn't have my phone with me! I just checked it, I promise! We're getting ready to watch a movie now~_ ** **_I misses you!_ **

 

 

He sees that Soo has read his message, but doesn't reply to it. He must be pretty busy today. Daddy always checks on him extra when Baekhyun comes over, and with good reason. Baekhyun, whether in little space or "big" has a rather dirty mind, which unfortunately rubs off very easily on Nini. Jongin knows this, but he's not good at stopping him when he starts his antics. He's gotten better about letting him know when he's had enough, but he's not very authoritative. 

"Nini, Do you like this movie?" 

Jongin looks up to see Baekkie holding up  _Finding Nemo_. Jongin nods his head and motions for Baekhyun to go ahead and put it in. The elder smiles like an excited 5-year-old and turns back around, quickly loading the movie into the tray. Once the screen lights up he skips happily over to the couch and pulls the blanket down on both of them. 

 

It's a little over an hour into the movie and Baekhyun has somehow laid himself over Jongin's lap. The taller didn't mind, really. He likes to cuddle! He just didn't trust his friend with his head and hands so close to that part of him. Baekhyun shifts slightly, nuzzling his face against the soft blanket which just  _happens_  to be right on...Ummm...Little Nini. Jongin clears his throat slightly, catching Baekhyun's attention, who acts as if he wasn't doing anything wrong.  He places his hand, seemingly innocently, a little higher on Jongin's thigh, which causes him to clear his throat again. This time a little more forcefully, sounding more like a warning than the previous time. 

"Are you getting sick, Nini? You're clearing your throat an awful lot..." 

Jongin blushes. He knows what Baekhyun is doing. He feels Baekhyun start to rub his thumb on his plump thigh and he puts his head back, shutting his eyes as he takes a deep breath. He can tell him to stop. He is a strong, independent young man! There's only one problem...

He doesn't want him to stop. 

 

Jongin know's that it's wrong and that he'll get the punishing of a lifetime, but it's been a few days since he's done anything with Daddy and he's a bit needier than he previously thought. He tries to will away the excitement growing underneath his best friend's head as he continues to nuzzle farther into the blanket, purposefully rubbing hard enough for Jongin to feel it. The dark-skinned beauty lets out a suppressed groan that gets picked up by Baekhyun's keen ears. He smiles to himself in triumph. He knew he'd get him to break. He presses down harder onto Jongin's ever-growing "problem," knowing full well that he can't hide it in those leggings. Those things are so tight they show off everything. The only thing keeping Jongin's bulge hidden from Baekhyun's heavily lined eyes this afternoon was his oversized sweater. Jongin takes another deep breath, throwing his head back as he brings his hand up to his fellow little's fluffy red hair and grabs a handful out of frustration and want. A blaring siren is going off in the back of Jongin's mind. Red flags keep popping up. He knows this is wrong. He knows that Daddy will be mad. He knows that they're both gonna get punished  _hard_ for this. But at the moment, he doesn't care. 

Baekhyun sits up quickly and throws the blanket down to the floor, exposing Jongin layer by layer. Now, to get those leggings off. Baekhyun quickly seats himself on Jongin's lap, straddling his hips as he grazes his now hard cock on Jongin's. They're both clothed, but the friction feels heavenly. Jongin grabs the sides of Baekhyun's face and plants his lips on the elder's, pulling him closer as he attaches his lips to Baekhyun's, pulling a rather needy moan out of him. Baekhyun claws at Jongin's shoulders, trying desperately to find something to hold onto as Jongin sucks, licks, and nips his way down his neck. Jongin sucks a rather large mark onto Baekhyun's collarbone which causes a gasp to fall from his best friend's red, swollen lips. Baekhyun pulls away and slides himself down to the ground. He lands on his knees, between Jongin's legs.  _Perfect._ Baekhyun grabs the waistband to Jongin's leggings and tugs gently. Jongin gets the hint and lifts himself up slightly, feeling Baekhyun's skilled hands work quickly to get the waistband down. He feels his leggings pool at his ankles and suddenly something in him snaps. 

"Baekkie, wait! We're gonna get in so much trouble for this!" 

Baekhyun smiles as he gazes upon Jongin's glorious cock. The little hadn't been wearing underwear with his leggings and Baekhyun found that so unbelievably sexy. 

"Nini...it's fine! We still have a while before your Daddy gets home. He won't even know, I promise!" 

And with that he leans down and engulfs Jongin's cock in one swift movement, swallowing him damn near whole. Jongin's eyes water with pleasure and nerves. He knows that Soo could walk through that door anytime. He gets off early sometimes and surprises Jongin. He keeps an eye on the door as he feels Baekhyun cradle his tight little sac in his hand while he works wonders with his mouth. Baekhyun is working miracles with his tongue, running it up and down Jongin's length, flicking the tip to get a small bead of precum that was ready to drip before wrapping his lips around the head. He pulls off with a POP and licks his lips before sucking his sensitive sac into his mouth, running his tongue all over it as he applies gentle pressure by sucking. Jongin closes his eyes and lets out a moan/whine hybrid that drives Baekhyun crazy. The elder grabs ahold of Jongin's hard cock and strokes it a couple of times before swallowing it again. Jongin isn't huge, but it's enough to fill Baekhyun's mouth and the crimson-haired devil is loving every second of this.

The movie drones on in the background as Baekhyun continues to worship Jongin's cock, blowing him like his life depends on it. Jongin is already close. He's got one hand tangled up in Baekhyun's hair and the other holding onto the back of the couch so that he doesn't hurt the elder. He wants nothing more than to choke him while he slurps down his cum, but he's got to control himself. 

"Baekkie....I'm gonna...HAAAAH!! Baek, I'm gonna cum!" 

Baekhyun pulls off and smiles."Yeah, Nini? You gonna cum? Cum for hyung, Nini..." 

Jongin loses it. He shoves his fist in his mouth and bites down hard as he fills his best friend's mouth with his warm sticky cum. Baekhyun moans as he swallows down every last drop Jongin gives him. After the younger is done Baekhyun comes back up to comfort him. He knows the little often drops  _hard_  after any kind of sexual activity. Baekhyun doesn't, normally. He pulls himself out of little space for a bit. Right now Jongin needs him to be big. Once Jongin's ok he can slip back. He pulls Jongin close and kisses his forehead gently. 

"It's OK, Nini...Hyung's got you..." 

Baekhyun runs his hand through Jongin's forehead and notices the little slip his thumb into his mouth. _Uh-oh! Gotta find that paci....._ Baekhyun finds it and replaces Jongin's thumb. He knows Soo hates it when he uses his thumb instead. Jongin seems to be calm for the moment so Baekhyun takes this moment to pull his leggings back up. He doesn't want Kyungsoo to know about what just happened, however, the mark on Baekhyun's neck might give it away. He's gonna have to use a whole tube of concealer on that damn thing. Baekhyun lays Jongin down on the couch and covers him up. He's worn out and Baekhyun needs to be leaving anyway. He sends a message to Chanyeol, letting him know he's on his way home. Just as he gets ready to open the door, he hears keys in the handle. He steps back, only to be greeted with Soo in the doorway to the apartment. 

Kyungsoo looks at him confusedly before remembering that he had told Jongin he could have Baekhyun over today. Once the realization hits him he smiles warmly at the red-haired demon. 

"Ah, Hello Baekhyun! Are you leaving already?" 

Baekhyun just quickly nods his head, trying to get this encounter over with as soon as possible. Kyungsoo just shakes his head before pulling Baekhyun over to the kitchen table. 

"Nonsense! You're staying for dinner! I'll let Yeol know, don't worry!" 

Baekhyun gulps and sneaks a glance over at Jongin. The little was still asleep with his paci. He was hoping that Kyungsoo wouldn't notice the paci...Jongin only uses it when he's REALLY little...and that usually only happens when he's slipped after ummm....activities. 

"Kyungsoo, that's really not necessary. I don't live far from here and you haven't seen Jongin all day..." 

Kyungsoo squints his eyes at Baekhyun who gulps nervously. Something's up. Baekhyun always stays for dinner, and usually without asking him to. He continues to squint his eyes at Baekhyun as he makes his way over to Jongin on the couch. He doesn't know how long he's been asleep, but it's much too early for him to be asleep! At this rate, he'll be up all night! Soo turns around to gently shake Jongin when he notices something a little off. 

"Byun Baekhyun...Why does Jongin have his paci?" 

Baekhyun gulps hard. He's screwed. Kyungsoo turns around and glares at Baekhyun. If looks could kill, he would have been disintegrated on the spot. 

"Don't you  _dare fucking move._ Do you understand me?" 

Baekhyun nods his head quickly. He's fucked.  Kyungsoo grabs his phone and Baekhyun only has one guess who's number he's dialing. 

 

"Yeol. Come to my place. We've had an incident."

* * *

Hello, Lovelies!

Many, so very many apologies for 

1\. How awful this chapter is

2\. For making this a 3-parter

Lol  I really am sorry, guys! This took a lot longer than I had planned it to, and I'm writing this at 3 a.m. because I can't sleep and I wanted to update. I'm not sure if the whole chapter even makes sense at this point  XD

ANYWAY....Let me know what you think. 

**Comments are my oxygen, Y** **'all** **. TALK TO MEEEEE**

-Lis

 

 

 

 


	13. Regretful Evenings

_"Yeol. Come to my place. We've had an incident."_

 

 

Fucked. Massively fucked. Insanely fucked. Totally and completely... _FUCKED._

That's the only word that keeps coming to Baekhyun's mind as he sits at the kitchen table waiting for his Daddy to come and probably kill him. This is the most he's messed up in a while. It's no secret that he gets punished almost daily for  _something_. The little just couldn't stay out of trouble for long. And from experience, he knows he's either gonna get the beating of a lifetime, or get punish-fucked into the next galaxy. Honestly, neither one is sounding like a good option at the moment. He glances up from the table and catches the gaze of Kyungsoo as he's waking Jongin. If looks could kill, it would have been a poison-tipped dagger aimed straight at his head. Baekhyun shoots his eyes back down from fear that Soo would set him on fire. Suddenly he's pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. There's only one logical answer to who's behind door number one, and that thought alone made Baekhyun want to crawl into a ball and cry. Kyungsoo gets up to answer the door and sends a now awake Jongin to his room. On his way there he stops to whisper to Baekhyun. 

"Baekkie-"

The little's eyes dart up to Jongin's face

"-I told Daddy that it was my fault too....but I think he's still mad. I'm really sorry..."   

Baekhyun just smiles and nods his head in understanding at his best friend as involuntary tears begin to roll down his little cheeks. 

"Jongin. Go. To. Your. Room.  _NOW._ " 

Jongin looks back at his equally angry daddy and scurries off to his bedroom. Honestly, Baekhyun is a little surprised that Kyungsoo hasn't already punished him. It's an unspoken rule that if the littles get in trouble at the other's house, their daddy could punish them as they see fit. Soo and Chanyeol were super good friends and the elder had been known to call Soo for advice on what to do with the little red-haired demon. Baekhyun pulls out of his thoughts just as Soo opens the door to reveal a very livid Chanyeol. Soo stops him to talk to for a moment, probably to tell him the circumstances of the situation. In the meantime, Baekhyun has started creating scenarios in his mind that range anywhere from Daddy being fine with it and not punishing him at all...to Daddy throwing him out and finding another little to be his partner. The latter absolutely terrified him. He knew deep down that Yeol would never do that, but the possibility was still always there. 

"Yeol, if you want some time with him Jongin and I can leave for a while..." 

Chanyeol smiles softly at his friend and nods his head. 

"Ok, let me go get Jongin and we'll go for a bit." 

Kyungsoo turns to go fetch Jongin and Baekhyun immediately diverts his gaze to his fingers. He knows Soo must be really mad at him. Not that Jongin is an angel, but he's still very innocent in some ways, especially while little. Chanyeol walks to the center of the living room and shoots an icy glare over at Baekhyun, causing the smaller to panic ever so slightly. Right now he didn't want Chanyeol anywhere near him. The farther away he was, the better! He's not moving from the dining room voluntarily, that's for sure! Soo comes back with Jongin in tow, making their way toward the door. Kyungsoo stops for a moment, telling Jongin to go ahead and walk to the car. The younger nods his head and makes his way out the door and down the hallway of their building. Soo places his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders and pats him softly. 

"You're welcome to use the guestroom and anything you can find if you want. Just text me when it's safe to come back home, OK?"  Kyungsoo chuckles lightly and then opens the door to leave, Chanyeol right behind him.

Once both men are out of the apartment and on their way to who-knows-where, Chanyeol locks the door and turns around to face Baekhyun.

He points to Baekhyun and growls out,  "You. Guestroom." 

Baekhyun lowers his head in shame. _He can't even use my name right now..._ Baek knows better than to disobey at this moment and gets up, slowly walking down the hallway to the guestroom. Baekhyun is  _very_  slowly dragging himself down the hallway, but he can hear Chanyeol behind him so he picks up the pace a little. He knows full good and well that he had better be in that room by the time Daddy gets in there. He quickly reaches the room, walking in and sitting on the bed to await his fate. He knows that he's gonna have to take his pants off one way or another, so he goes ahead and pops his button in advance. Only seconds later Chanyeol opens the door, a murderous look in his eyes. In just a matter of seconds, he has crossed the room and is standing in front of Baekhyun. He reaches forward and grabs a handful of fluffy crimson hair, pulling the little up with it.

Baekhyun's eyes fill with tears as he screams out, "aaAAAAaaAAAHHHHH!!!! Daddy! WHY?!" 

Chanyeol has a good grip on his hair and bends his head back so that he can look at him. Baekhyun has tears brimming his eyes, the previous tearstains still evident on his cheeks.

He pulls him close enough that he could lick Baekhyun's cheek if he wanted to and growls lowly, "You know  _exactly_  why, Byun Baekhyun!" 

Baek winces at the tone Yeol uses to speak to him. It's a tone he's never really heard from the other until now. He doesn't even know what to compare it to. Before he can even attempt to make a comparison in his mind Chanyeol is manhandling him again, this time lifting his shirt off and over his head, rather roughly, ruffling the smaller's already messed-up hair. 

"Pants off, Baekhyun."

The smaller unzips and quickly begins discarding his jeans, only to be thrown onto the bed, Chanyeol hooking his fingers under the belt loops and roughly jerking them down his legs himself. He then reaches for the waistband of Baekhyun's boxer briefs and removes them in one swift motion before flipping Baek over onto his stomach. He places his hand in between the little's shoulder blades, effectively pinning him down. Baekhyun only struggles for a second before realizing he's not being hurt. 

"Stay right fucking there. Got it?" 

Baekhyun nods his head as he whispers out a "Yes, Sir..." 

Chanyeol turns to retrieve a box at the end of the bed. Baekhyun hadn't noticed it before. Soo must have left it there for Chanyeol before he and Jongin left the house. The taller grabs the box and moves it, sitting it a place out of sight for Baekhyun's keen eyes. He can hear Daddy moving the things around, searching for his weapon of ass destruction. Finally, Baekhyun hears the rustling stop and braces himself for whatever may be coming his way in the moments to come. Chanyeol has chosen a nice black leather paddle with flat gold studs around the edges. It had a nice weight to it and Chanyeol was certain it would get his point across. He walks back over to Baekhyun and hooks his hands under his hips, manually pulling him up to his knees, still keeping his chest and face on the mattress. Without warning, Chanyeol brings his hand up, gripping the paddle firmly, and swiftly brings it back down. 

_SMACK!!_

Baekhyun screams at a pitch that would put a soprano to shame as he feels that first blow to his perky little ass.

"RED!!!! Redredredredredred!!!!! Daddy! RED!!!" 

But it falls on deaf ears. Chanyeol uses his free hand to hold him in place, ensuring that he won't be trying to get away. 

"Absolutely not, little one! You keep your slutty little ass  _right fucking there._ " 

Baekhyun whimpers, but does as he's told. He can feel the sting from the paddle and is trying to stop crying, to no avail.

Yeol bends down to talk into his ear as he quietly travails.  "Let me explain something to you. Right now, you could _scream_ your safeword until you're passed out and out of breath and _I wouldn't stop_. Right now, I don't care about safewords, I don't care about colors. I don't care about you trusting me right now, Baekhyun. I trusted you and **LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!** I trusted you to not become the town _SLUT!_ Trusted you not to corrupt your best friend! And you're insane if you think I'm prepping you for this."   

The last line makes the little's eyes burst open. Did he just hear him correctly? He brings himself back up, keeping his hand on his back. Chanyeol admires the bright red mark on Baek's ass and quickly brings it back down on the other cheek, giving him a matching set. Baek, again, screams out and lurches forward at the impact. This is much worse than Daddy's hand, something that Baekhyun knows he can handle and has proven to do so many times over. He's never had a paddle and from the current feeling on his plump little ass, he doesn't want to have one ever again. But before he can think any longer on the subject he hears the unmistakable sound of it whooshing through the air and this one lands over both cheeks, effectively painting them a brilliant shade of crimson, only slightly lighter than his current hair. This time he shoves his fist in his mouth and lets the tears fall, sobbing so hard that no sound comes out, only the shaking of his back and shoulders making it evident.

Chanyeol throws the paddle to the floor and quickly pulls Baekhyun's legs out from under him, putting him back on his stomach. Baekhyun's ears perk up as he hears the unmistakable sound of pants hitting the carpet. _Oh,_ _God_ _..._ A moment later he hears the  _very_  recognizable sound of a lube bottle popping open. 

_Fuckshitfuckshitfuckshitfuckshit......_

In only a few seconds, Chanyeol is sitting on the back of Baekhyun's thighs, keeping them together as he lubes up his cock. Baekhyun is in panic mode. Daddy is NOT small, and Baekhyun already knows he's not going to be gentle. Yeol throws the bottle to the side and places a hand on each cheek, pulling them apart and spreading Baek's tight little ass as far as physically possible. Baekhyun would normally love this if it didn't have such a terrifying ending in store. Suddenly, Baekhyun feels the tip of Chanyeol's monster cock at his entrance and he flips. He somehow gets free from under Chanyeol and begins clawing at the bed in an attempt to get even farther, if possible, only for Chanyeol to grab his ankles and drag him back.

Chanyeol grabs his hair again and pulls him up, arching his back as he growls into his ear  "I said  _don't. Fucking. Move._ "

Baekhyun attempts to quiet down and control himself, something easier said than done. Chanyeol lets go of his hair and reassumes the previous position, sitting firmly on his plush thighs as he spreads him wide, yet again. Baekhyun takes a deep breath as he feels Daddy spread his ass again, this time feeling farther apart than before. He lets out a quiet whimper and buries his face in the mattress. Chanyeol presses his tip to Baekhyun's sweet, puckered rim and pushes slightly, just enough to open him up a little and Baekhyun screams so loud and hard that he swears his throat is in shreds. Chanyeol pulls back, much to Baek's relief, only to push back in slowly a little more. He repeats this rhythm, slowly rocking in and out of his velvety little hole until he's about halfway in. Baekhyun feels like he's being torn in half as he burns from the inside. There's no way he's going to last much longer! Finally, after about 10 minutes of slowly opening him up, Chanyeol slams into him in one swift thrust, sending Baekhyun into hysterics. First of all, he's already close, despite the pain in his ass (all puns intended.) Since he's on his stomach, his cock has been rubbing against him and the sheets this whole time and he's pretty damn close to cumming. Secondly, he can barely take all of Chanyeol when he's been prepped properly. He's pretty sure Chanyeol is trying to shove a NASA rocket up his ass! Baekhyun reaches in front of him and grips the sheets. His cheeks glistening as rows of tears fall down them, following the slight curve of his face before dropping onto the mattress below. Chanyeol picks up the pace a bit, feeling how close Baekhyun is from the constant tightening around his cock and the ragged, short breaths the younger takes intermittently. Suddenly Chanyeol starts absolutely hammering into Baekhyun's prostate, causing the smaller to let go of the sheets that had been in his mouth for the past 10 minutes to keep himself quiet. He screams, begging Daddy to stop abusing his sweet spot so hard, only for Chanyeol to  _somehow_  fuck into him harder than before, shoving Baekhyun a little up the bed in the process. 

The little is so close to cumming that it's torturous. Chanyeol grabs his hair one more time and jerks his head back.

He knows exactly how to fix this. He leans down close to his ear and whispers/growls lowly into it.  "You little fucking slut! You love this, don't you?! You love Daddy taking you like this....You gonna cum for me, Baek? Are you gonna get your filthy, slutty cum all over these sheets?" 

 And that's all it took for Baekhyun to finally release the huge load he'd been holding in. With a cry that sounded like a mixture of pain and relief, he sobs into the sheets as he shoots his hot cum, creating a pool of it between his stomach and the mattress. Chanyeol feels him reach his high and continues to pound into him, causing a stream of curses to fly out of Baekhyun's mouth as his overly sensitive, overly stretched asshole keeps being pummeled into oblivion. Chanyeol is close, so deliciously close and finally, with one last thrust to Baekhyun's prostate, the smaller clamps down on his cock and he fills the little up with his seed. 

Baekhyun moans in ecstasy as his daddy cums in his tight little ass, so much inside him that it comes dripping out onto his thighs. After a moment to regather his thoughts and breath, Chanyeol pulls himself out of Baekhyun, causing a hiss to leave the red-haired little demon's lips as he does so. Chanyeol lets go of his hair, finally, and stands up. He sees a pack of wipes on the nightstand and fetches them to clean Baekhyun up. He doesn't often drop after sex, but he still needs help cleaning up right now. Chanyeol wipes away the cum from Baekhyun's plush thighs, gently wiping his poor little hole in the process, careful not to hurt him. He then flips the poor thing over onto a clean patch of the mattress and wipes at the cum on his soft little tummy. Baekhyun's eyes are closed and he's still trying to catch his breath. Chanyeol gazes down at him. Sure, he's still a little upset, and he maybe was a little too rough on him...but he's sure that Baekhyun won't make this mistake again.

"Baekhyunnie...I hope you know that you're apologizing to Soo when he comes home and you are DEFINITELY grounded. I'm talking no TV, no games, NO SNACKS...."  Baekhyun's heart sinks as he hangs his head. But he understands...

Once they're both clean and re-dressed Chanyeol shoots a text to Kyungsoo telling him it's safe to come home. They're both sitting on the couch when Chanyeol feels Baekhyun crawl onto his lap and drape his legs around him. Yeol immediately plants a kiss on his forehead and lays Baek's head on his shoulder, the smaller snuggling into Chanyeol's neck. 

"Baby...Daddy's sorry about how rough I was with you..." 

Baekhyun nods his head softly and slowly as he wraps his arms around his Daddy. 

"I know, Daddy...But Baekkie should've been a good boy..." 

Chanyeol doesn't reply, just simply nods and starts to stand up, Baekhyun in arm, as the door opens. Yeol puts the smaller down and pushes him to the pair as they walk through the front door. Baekhyun looks back at his daddy for support and the other one nods and points to Kyungsoo. 

"Soo...I'm really sorry about what I did...it was wrong and I'll never ever do it again, I PROMISE!" 

Kyungsoo laughs lightly at the crimson-haired little and pulls him into a hug. 

"Baekkie, I know. But maybe from now on you only visit when Daddy is with you, yes?" 

Baekhyun nods his head and returns to his own daddy. Chanyeol again thanks Soo for the use of the guestroom and hugs him before making his way to the door.

Just as they're on their way out he leans over to Kyungsoo and mumbles out, "You might wanna change the sheets in the guest room..."

To which Kyungsoo groans and shoves him out the door. 

"Chanyeol, you nasty fuck...

* * *

OMG! HELLO, LOVELIES!!!

Story time. So I originally wrote this and then as I was saving it, my computer suddenly didn't have internet so it DELETED THE WHOLE THING AND I FREAKED OUT. So this is completely rewritten, and I have to say...I liked the original one better! D:

But I'm so frustrated that I don't wanna proofread it so sorry for mistakes or general bad writing! 

But oooooh well! Let me know what you think, if you hated it or loved it, either way!

-Lis


	14. Damage Control

_*About a week after the incident*_

 

 

"I know, Yeol....But I still don't agree with it. I would never have been _that_ harsh on Jongin..."

Kyungsoo glances at the clock and then peeks his head around the doorway of the office, checking for his own little as he speaks to Chanyeol on his cell. It's a Saturday, which means that Jongin should be waking up sometime soon and he didn't really want the younger to know what they were talking about. He's been under pretty strict rules lately. When they left the apartment that night the two ended up at the park and decided that physical punishment wouldn't be used for this occasion, so Jongin's been  _massively_  grounded. He's basically got nothing to keep him entertained except for his coloring books and his stuffies. Soo has taken away TV, video games, movies, cell privileges, and going out of the house without Daddy. Not that Jongin goes out a lot anyway, but it's annoying to know that he doesn't have the freedom to do so!

"Yeol, I'm serious! I don't blame him for avoiding you! I would probably avoid you, too after that!"  

He hears a sigh on the other side of the line as he continues to scold his friend. He knew that Chanyeol could be a bit intense with punishments, but when the elder told him what happened, Soo almost killed him right then and there, after making sure Baekhyun was ok, of course. As much as he didn't trust the little shit, he still cared about him. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are the reason that he and Jongin are together, so they've been almost like family to the pair, considering only Kyungsoo's family understands and accepts their relationship. Jongin's family didn't take it so well. He doesn't like to talk about it and Soo doesn't bring it up. Soo's family treats Jongin as one of their own, anyway, and ChanBaek have always been more than loving toward them. Suddenly Kyungsoo hears a creak from the bedroom as a certain tall, dark, and adorable little crawls out of bed. He stills for a moment, trying to sense whether or not he needs to get off of the phone. He hears the bathroom door close and knows he's got a minute or two before this conversation has to end. 

"OK, listen. I know you apologized already, but you need to sit him down, apologize, and TALK. You two need to figure things out....I'm fully aware that's not what you wanted to hear, but I'm right and you know it!....Ok, Yeol. I need to get off of here. Text me in a bit, ok? TALK TO BAEK!.....Ok, Bye."

Another creak is heard from down the hall as a squinty-eyed Nini waddles toward his Daddy. Kyungsoo smiles at the precious being standing in the doorway and motions for him to come over, patting his lap as an invitation. Poor Jongin looks exhausted, a little too much so for Soo's liking. He likes for his prince to be well-rested and fresh-faced at all times. He notices that his face is not as "glowy" as normal and gets a tiny bit worried. Jongin smiles weakly as he toddles his way over to Kyungsoo, sitting on his lap, draping both legs over the side of the chair as he puts his head on Daddy's shoulder.   

"Daddy...Nini doesn't feel good today..." 

 Kyungsoo frowns as he brings his hand up, putting his wrist on the little's forehead, almost hissing at the heat radiating from him. The poor thing is burning up! He doesn't go for the thermometer, he knows his temp is high.   

"Daddy?-"  Jongin mumbles out quietly   "-Can Nini please have his paci today?"   

The poor boy sounds so pitiful that Soo's heart melts on the spot. Jongin doesn't usually ask for his paci, so that was strike 3 for Soo. 

 "Baby, you probably need to go back to bed. You're awfully warm..." 

 Jongin whines a bit and nods, wiping his watery eyes before sniffling a little. "But...I wanted to spend time with Daddy..."   

There goes his heart again, pooling on the floor as his baby boy absolutely dissolves it like cotton candy in a thunderstorm. 

 "Ok, Baby. We can spend time together today...Are we in the bedroom or on the couch?"   

Jongin thinks about it for a second, scrunching up his eyebrows and pushing his lips out cutely as he ponders. "I think....the bedroom, Daddy..." 

 Kyungsoo nods in understanding before he pats Jongin's thighs, asking him to get up. The little stands and grabs Kyungsoo's hand, pulling him to the bedroom so that he can get his cuddles in. 

"Wait, Nini. Let Daddy get some medicine for your fever real quick, Ok?" 

 Jongin slowly nods his head as he watches Soo quickly walk out of the room and make his way toward the medicine cabinet. He comes back in record time with some Tylenol and a drink for the little one to swallow the medicine with. Thankfully, Jongin was pretty good about taking medicine, something they've had to work on since the beginning of their relationship. The younger used to spit it back out or hide it, driving Kyungsoo absolutely mad everytime he was forced to take care of him. However, Jongin has gotten out of that phase and is now  _much_  better about it, although it's still evident he doesn't enjoy the process. Once it's confirmed that Jongin has swallowed both of his pills, Kyungsoo nods his head and away they go to the bedroom, Soo grabbing his phone from the desk before following Jongin down the hallway and into their room. Jongin starts walking toward the bed, only for Kyungsoo to stop him, grabbing his wrist gently.   

"Baby, did you already take off your diaper from last night?" 

 Jongin nods his head shyly as he runs his hand through his already ruffled hair.   

"Do you need to wear one for the rest of the day, or are you gonna get up to go to the bathroom when you need to?" 

 Jongin nods his head. I'll get up when I need to go, I promise!" 

 Soo nods his head gently and pushes the sick little to the bed. He walks over to the window, closing the curtains to filter some of the sunlight pouring in. Jongin can't sleep unless it's dark in the room, while Soo could sleep through an explosion. He wasn't picky, just as long as there is somewhere comfortable for him to lay.   

"Baby....I know you're technically still grounded, but if you want to watch a cartoon until you fall asleep, Daddy would be ok with it today." 

Jongin's head pops up from under the blankets and a small smile takes the place of his frown. Kyungsoo takes that as a "yes" and pops a DVD into the player. After finding the remote he shuffles back over to the bed, rolling his way next to Jongin. He wiggles his way under the covers with his boyfriend and presses "play" on the remote, watching as the animated characters start filling the screen and enjoying the childlike gleam in Jongin's eyes as he fixates on the TV. 

It takes about five minutes for the poor dear to fall asleep, leaving Kyungsoo watching Bubble Guppies by himself, not that he minded, really. Kyungsoo thought that the tiny mermaids were absolutely adorable, just like his Jongin. Before he knows it, he's fully immersed in the episode, intermittently glancing over at Jongin to make sure he's doing alright. Suddenly, he grabs the blankets, pulling them up quickly to look under them. He just remembered that Jongin isn't wearing a diaper and he's been asleep for around an hour now. The younger hasn't had a true accident in a while, but NOW would be the time he'd have one! Kyungsoo breathes a sigh of relief as he notices the sheets are still dry, putting the blankets back down. 

_*BZZZZZZZ BZZZZZ BZZZZZZ*_

Kyungsoo glances over at his phone and notices that Chanyeol has finally texted him. 

 

**From: Yeol-da**

**Well...I talked to Baek...We aren't breaking up...Gonna try to work through it. Apparently, both of us had some things we wanted to say to each other and we got a lot off our chests. Hopefully, this helps...?**

 

Soo smiles. He's glad that Chanyeol actually talked to Baekhyun. He was worried he was going to try to brush the whole  _"situation"_  off and not confront the problem. Kyungsoo's glad that they settled on a non-physical punishment for Jongin. He's honestly a good little. Yes, he messed up MAJORLY, but it was the first and only time to date. Soo has never had to worry about the younger before, and although his trust is a little...cracked?...he still loves him with all his heart. He really couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone else. They were too perfect for each other! They have their share of disagreements, but their mutual respect keeps them from letting it go too far. They understand boundaries and Kyungsoo thinks that's important for a relationship,  _especially_  one like he had with Jongin. It hasn't always been this easy for them and Kyungsoo was determined as hell that one screw-up wasn't going to ruin all the work and dedication they have put in. Soo reaches over to feel Jongin's head, sighing in relief at the drop in temperature. Jongin was no longer flaming and was sleeping peacefully, blankets pulled up over his chin, paci in place and bobbing happily on his perfect, plush lips. Kyungsoo kisses his temple before sinking down in the blankets, himself, closing his eyes and wrapping a protective arm around Nini's thin waist. He wasn't gonna let  _anything_  hurt the beautiful relationship he has with his baby boy.  "Goodnight, little one. Daddy loves you..." ****

* * *

HELLO, LOVELIES!!

Honestly, after writing that chapter, I felt like I needed to undo the trauma and write a little bit of fluff for everyone's traumatized little hearts!

Please let me know in the comments what you think about the chapter! It's not super feel-goody, but it's got a tiny bit of fluff and feelings :)

-Lis


	15. Big Morning

"Come on, Soo. Time to get up!"

Kyungsoo grunts as he partially opens his eyes and glances at his phone. 8:47 in the morning. On a Saturday. He's going to kill Jongin. Soo groans as he rolls over and slowly opens up his eyes, finding himself face to face with his precious Jongin. He notices the wide grin on his boyfriend's face and he feels any bit of frustration in his body quickly melt away. How could he murder something so wonderful?! He takes a moment to soak in the beauty before reaching over and running his hand through Jongin's hair, gently massaging his scalp and earning a content little whine in the process. Soo chuckles to himself at the sound. Sometimes he swears Nini is more like a cat than a human. Just pet him and give him food and a place to sleep and the boy is perfectly happy! He brings his hand down to Jongin's cheek, gently sweeping his thumb across it, causing a smile to form on Jongin's face. Kyungsoo breathes deeply before reaching forward and kissing him lovingly on the lips, pulling him closer for a moment before slowly pulling away. 

"Good morning little one~"

Jongin's smile quickly vanishes and is replaced with a scowl as he shakes his head. Kyungsoo's eyes go wide at the sudden change. He quirks an eyebrow up and takes on an inquisitive tone. 

"Not little today?"

Jongin quickly shakes his head as Kyungsoo smiles. It's been a while since he's gotten to enjoy Jongin out of Little Space. NOT THAT HE CARED EITHER WAY! But, sometimes its nice to see Jongin comfortable in his "big skin." He's more comfortable little, but Kyungsoo will support him in whatever mindset he chooses to be in. He knows that it's more of a coping mechanism for him than anything. He has a lot of anxiety and his childhood wasn't fantastic, to say the least. They've been together for over 3 years now and Jongin still won't openly talk about it with Kyungsoo. Not that Jongin doesn't trust him, he does! Jongin trusts Kyungsoo with his life. But some things are hard to talk about, ya know? He's told Soo small details and stories, but nothing too descriptive. Best to not relive some things. 

Soo reaches forward and places his hand on Jongin's chin, bringing him closer until he finally has his lips right in front of him. Then he comes in for the kill, pressing his lips against Jongin's in a perfect kiss. Just the right amounts of needy and calm. Soo pulls away to see Jongin smiling and blushing like a school girl. Even out of Little Space he embarrasses easily! Kyungsoo starts to chuckle, only for Jongin to swat his arm playfully as he jerks the duvet over his head to hide his burning cheeks. Kyungsoo exhales a puff of air through his nose as he pulls the boy closer, fitting him right into the curve of his body. He kisses the top of Jongin's head before reaching over and taking the blanket off of his face. 

"Do you want breakfast, or would you rather take a shower first?"

Jongin pops his head up like a surprised prairie dog at the question. He's starving, for sure. But...a shower doesn't sound too bad either. A devilish grin quickly finds itself on his face and Kyungsoo notices immediately. 

"I don't hardly think so, Jongin! No adult playtime today! We have things to do, sir!"

Jongin pouts and crosses his arms playfully.

"I WASN'T THINKING THAT, SOO!"

Kyungsoo leans over the younger in order to look into his LYING eyes. He squints his eyes at Jongin before rolling over and beginning to gather things for a shower. Jongin realizes that Soo has chosen for him and quickly tumbles out of bed and into the bathroom to relieve himself and start the shower. Once the water has started warming up he runs back into the bedroom and opens the nightstand drawer. Seconds later Kyungsoo smacks his hands as he passes him on his way to the shower. Jongin pulls his hand back and holds it against his chest as he looks at Soo, bewildered. 

"UH UH! No way Kim Jongin! I told you, already! NO. PLAYTIME. TODAY. Now come on and get in here!"

As soon as Kyungsoo turns his back Jongin sticks his tongue out and reaches in and retrieves what he was originally after. Childish, he knows. But he wasn't necessarily worried about acting mature at the moment. He's gonna get what he wants and that's final.

"JONGIN!! GET YOUR GROWN ASS IN HERE SO WE CAN WASH UP!"

He smiles again, quirking up one side of his mouth as he quickly places his object behind his back.

"I'm coming, Soo!!"

_Or maybe YOU will be..._

* * *

MY LOVELIES!!!!!!!

* hugs you all and pats your heads *

I promise the next chapter will have MUCH more to it and will be better written!

AS ALWAYS......

COMMENTS ARE MY BREATH, MY LIFE, MY REASON FOR WRITING

-Lis


	16. Here We Go Again...

"Yeah, everything's ok! I just need to take care of some stuff here at home....I will definitely be in the office tomorrow....Ok, thanks. Bye."

 

Jongin looks over at Soo from the corner he's put himself in. He might have woke up feeling big but now he feels so very small. Daddy did NOT like the mean trick he tried to play on him this morning in the shower and now he's in for it. He knows not to disobey Daddy whether he's feeling big or little. He should have stopped when Daddy told him no. Soo called his office this morning to tell them he'll be "working from home" today. Jongin knows that's code for "punishing the little."

"Daddy..."

Kyungsoo glares over at him. As soon as Soo lost his temper with him in the shower the younger had scurried off to the living room, hiding himself behind the couch, occasionally popping his head up to glance frightfully at Soo. Right now all Kyungsoo could see of the little brat was a head full of dark pink hair (He had finally allowed him to dye it) and his big wide eyes, brimming with tears. 

"I-is Nini *hiccup* in t-t-trouble w-with Daddy?"

Kyungsoo can hear the worry in his voice. This isn't going to be as harsh of a punishment session as he's done before. Jongin has done much worse than what he tried to pull today. But he still needs to be reminded that there are rules and when Daddy says "Stop", YOU STOP. He begins walking toward the frightened little, standing over him before lowering himself down to Jongin's level. The boy was sitting on the floor behind the couch, knees pulled up to his chest and a few stray glistening tears falling down his perfect face. Kyungsoo had to admit, it was hard to be upset with something so beautiful, but he had to hold his ground. If he let Jongin get away with disobeying once, he was going to be more likely to repeat it. Soo reaches out and places his hand under Jongin's chin, lifting his face up and making eye contact. 

"Jongin...."

The little sniffles and wipes a tear from his cheek before answering back, "Yes, Daddy?"

"You know you're getting punished today, right?"

Jongin nods his head as he darts his eyes away from Soo. "Yes, Daddy...I know why..."

Kyungsoo nods his head slowly and grabs Jongin's hand to help pull him up. Jongin pushes up from the floor and Soo brings him into his embrace, holding him tightly. He loves Jongin so incredibly much. He'd give his life for the little one, but he also knew what role he plays in this relationship. 

"Baby boy...Daddy loves you very much, but you know what has to happen next..."

Jongin takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his Daddy before nodding his head against Soo's shoulder. He pulls away and the elder places a gentle kiss on his forehead before letting him go and pushing him toward the bedroom. Jongin pouts cutely, a last attempt to get out of his soon-coming punishment. Soo smirks and shakes his head before pointing him back to the direction of the bedroom. Jongin sighs, defeated, and walks on. Kyungsoo watches him trudge on to the bedroom, feet dragging in a sad sort of march. He, himself, takes a deep breath. He really didn't want to have to punish Jongin today. It was true that usually it would end up in some fun playtime for the both of them, he really wished that his baby boy would just be good for longer than a week. He looks at the clock on the wall and then back toward the bedroom. He still had all day. Soo begins walking forward, removing his belt on the way. With every step it clears another belt loop, until finally, its all dangling by his legs. He loops the long piece of leather once and holds onto the ends with one hand as he walks toward the bedroom. He reaches the door and pushes slowly, revealing a very naked Jongin already assuming the position on the end of the bed. Kyungsoo walks in and makes his way behind the younger and brings up his hand, still holding the belt. He runs his hand down the material, enjoying the texture. Pleased with his decision he brings it up and then quickly back down on Jongin's tight, sunkissed ass, eliciting a shriek of pain from the little. 

"Count, Jongin."

"ONE, DADDY!!"

Jongin was in for it today...

* * *

OK, MY LOVELIES

THE BIGGEST, LONGEST APOLOGY IN THE WHOLE WORLD OMG I'M SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG T.T

I know I always say I'm sorry but I truly mean it. I have been so busy lately that I haven't had much time to do ANYTHING. I've been working almost full time, plus trying to take care of myself, and trying to keep my house clean and OMG JUST SO MUCH STUFF.

I've been wanting to update for the past month and 1/2 but I literally just have not had time. And I know this is SUPER SHORT but I just wanted to get  _something_  posted on here. It's been too long and I feel bad for making everyone wait so long for me! Please don't leave me!

I promise I'll update more often from now on and I'll be a better author-nim for you all!!! 

PLEASE LEAVE ME THINGS TO READ!!! I miss you!

-Lis


End file.
